Burning Hatred
by jade254
Summary: One year after the great thaw. Anna and Kristoff are married and Elsa's relationship with her sister couldn't be better. But things take a turn for the worse, when one night during an unprecedented attack on the castle Anna is kidnapped by a face from their past. Hans is back for revenge and his hatred for the two sisters has turned into a murderous rage.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fic. Okay first of all I would like to begin by saying, that this fic was originally named 'The stranger within' and had a completely different plot line altogether. **

**I have chosen to abandon that idea, as I just wasn't sure where to go with it. (Apologies to anyone that was reading, but the first few chapters will basically be the same with slight modification)**

**I have therefore decided to have this as a Hans revenge fic. When I first started writing my bitter poison fic I had intended to have Hans stay the villain all the way through, but then changed my mind so it became a Helsa fic. **

**This story will have Hans as villainous as they come, because IMHO it is easier to write him this way.**

**Anyway this takes place one year after the great thaw. Anna and Kristoff are married and Elsa is going to begin to be plagued with terrifying nightmares about Anna dying. What do they mean? well you'll have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Frozen or the characters. I sadly only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Elsa tossed and turned and clawed at the sheets as the unwelcome, yet vivid images invaded her mind.

_She found herself in a dimly lit room. The distinct smell of blood assaulted her senses, causing her to feel nauseous. A tall figure who stood menacingly in the shadows, suddenly began emitting a hideous howl as he leered over a terrified young woman. He smirked maliciously as he stroked the soft flesh to her now deathly pale cheek. Her weak, slender body had been restrained by thick chains, her mouth gagged by a filthy rag. She attempted a muffled scream as the stranger continued inflicting small, shallow cuts on her barely covered body with the sharp blade of a knife._

_The young girl turned to her, tears streaming down her face. "Elsa! help me, please?"_

_Elsa gasped at the sound of the familiar voice. "Anna!"_

_Another familiar voice rang out. His tone bitter, and filled with hatred. "You're too late, Elsa. You've let your sister down. She is going to die, and it's all your fault."_

_"Please Hans, No!" But her pleas were drowned out by the muffled gasps and chokes of her sister's death throes as the blade slid effortlessly across the delicate throat of the young Princess._

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa bolted upright, screaming. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, and her hands were cold and clammy. The temperature in the room had plummeted, and a thick layer of ice now coated the walls and floor. Her heart was beating erratically and she found herself shivering and trembling, something that being an ice Queen, she never ordinarily did.

Rapid footsteps echoed outside in the hallway and the door burst open to reveal a very concerned Anna, wearing nothing but a thin nightgown. "Elsa!"

Elsa's heart slowed to a steady beat as soon she laid eyes on her sister, who thankfully looked safe and sound. "Anna?"

"I'm here, Elsa."

The young Queen's momentary despair was now replaced by slight embarrassment at the thought that her younger sister had been disturbed by one of her nightmares. "I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to wake you."

Anna almost slipped on the ice as she carefully made her way over to the bed. "Elsa, what happened? are you alright?"

Elsa lowered her head in shame, not daring to look her sister in the eye. Fear rose inside of her at the thought of Anna seeing how weak and pathetic she looked right now. "It's nothing."

"You're such a bad liar, Elsa. Now do you want to tell me what really happened?" she asked calmly, before bouncing onto the bed to join her older sister.

Elsa hated that her sister seemed to know her better then she knew herself. Finally she plucked up the courage to answer her. "I had...had a... nightmare."

"Oh Elsa." Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, offering whatever comfort she could.

Elsa attempted to gain composure. She felt rather silly having her sister comfort her, when it should in fact be the other way around. "Oh Anna, it was horrible."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked, as she noticed her sister's eyebrows furrowed together as if in deep concentration.

Elsa wasn't sure whether she wanted to share the details of her nightmare with Anna. At this present time, she couldn't make sense of it herself, and she didn't want to scare her baby sister. She gently shook her head. "Not really, it's probably nothing anyway."

Anna soothingly stroked her sister's platinum blonde hair. "You know, you can trust me, don't you? I won't tell anyone, not even Kristoff."

Elsa smiled, taking her sister's hand in hers. "Yes Anna, I know, but honestly, it was just a silly dream."

Anna wasn't altogether convinced it was just a silly dream, but she chose not to push it. Their relationship may have been repaired, but it was still fragile, and the young Princess was very protective of their newly-forged sisterly bond, especially after so many years apart. She didn't want anything to jeopardize it right now. "Okay Elsa, well if you need to talk, you know where I am." Anna turned to leave, until Elsa motioned for her to stop.

"Uh Anna, would you stay with me...just for tonight."

_I thought she'd never ask. _"Of course I will."

Elsa's face lit up. "Really?" but then she thought of Kristoff, her sister's new husband. They had only been married for one month, and here she was, stealing Anna away already. "Wait, what about Kristoff, won't he mind?"

Anna lightly chortled. "Kristoff? No way. Trust me, with him being such a heavy sleeper, he won't even know I'm missing. And I certainly won't miss his loud snoring."

Elsa stifled a giggle, before pulling the covers down and patting the mattress next to her.

Anna excitedly climbed in, before snuggling up close to her sister. "This is so nice, isn't it?"

Elsa kissed her sister's forehead. "Yeah, just like when we were kids."

Anna hugged her sister tightly. She felt surprisingly warm for a snow Queen. "Elsa, I want you to know, that no matter what, I'll always love you."

Elsa nestled her head in the crook of her sister's neck, breathing in her familiar scent. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**So I wanted to start this fic with a little sisterly bonding between Elsa and Anna, because trust me they need it.**

**Anyway I would like peoples thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to those who are following and favorited and especially to those who have taken the time to review. **

**Anyway nothing left to say except enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

Elsa sighed as the papers scattered across the floor. She breathed deeply, as obvious irritation had taken force of the young Queen.

Anna was beside her sister in an instant, collecting the fallen papers and stacking them neatly back on the desk in Elsa's private study. She had woken in her sister's bed early that morning to find it empty. After a somewhat restless night, Anna had been worried, so she had searched the castle thoroughly for any sign of her sister. She realized now though, this should have been the first place she should have come looking. "Why didn't you tell me you had all this work to do? I could of helped."

Elsa rubbed her strained eyes wearily. "This is my job, Anna. All this work is what is expected of me." She averted her gaze back to the heavy paperwork, and began reading, signing then sealing the documents.

"Why don't we go down and have some breakfast?" Anna suggested. "You can't work on an empty stomach."

Elsa never lifted her eyes from the desk. "I'll grab something later."

Anna grabbed for her sister's arm, but as she did so she knocked the bottle of ink Elsa was using, spilling it all over the papers.

"Anna!" Elsa screeched, as she clawed at the papers in an attempt to salvage the documents which hadn't been damaged.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. Let me help." She tried to clean up, but in doing so only proceeded to spread the ink more, causing further damage.

Elsa stood, flinging her arms in exasperation. "Anna, stop!"

"But I'm trying to help."

"Leave it!" her sister ordered, forcing Anna's hand away, although a little more forcefully then was necessary.

Anna surveyed the situation, realizing that half the paperwork Elsa had gotten through was now covered in blotchy ink stains. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I'll help you do them again. I'll stay in here all day if I have to."

Now a little calmer, Elsa managed a slight smile. "You know what? you're right. All that paperwork was tedious and it can wait."

"Really?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yes, really." Elsa looped her arm around her sister's. "Now why don't I take you up on that offer, and go grab some breakfast. The servants won't be up for another hour, so we can raid the pantry and indulge in as many chocolate waffles, and muffins as our stomachs will handle."

"Elsa, you really are such a bad girl," Anna joked.

The Queen nudged her younger sister. "Hey, I learnt from the best."

Anna inwardly praised herself for at least teaching her sister something worthwhile. "Hey, do you remember that time when we were little kids, and we snuck into the pantry and stuffed all those chocolate cakes. That servant...what was her name again... Martha or Marta?...well whoever it was, she caught us and you accidently froze her feet to the floor. Mama and Papa were so angry at us."

Elsa blushed at the thought. "Yeah, but that wasn't the worst part. Do you remember how sick we both were afterwards?"

Anna giggled. "Over Papa's newly polished floor. He wasn't impressed at all."

"It was okay for you, Father put me on washing up duty for a week, and I kept freezing the water. I don't think I ever got any of those plates done."

"I really missed the stuff we did as kids, Elsa," Anna admitted. "We did get up to such crazy stuff."

"Yeah me too. We were quite rebellious, don't you think?"

Anna hugged her sister. "I wish it could be like that again."

"We'll do that crazy stuff again, Anna. I promise." Elsa leaned in closer, whispering near to her sister's ear. "Just don't tell Kristoff. No boys aloud."

Anna chortled, before addressing her sister in an authoritative voice. "Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

_The horrifying image of Anna drenched in blood, begging her for help, flashed in her mind. This time, __Elsa was stood in her chambers, observing the bed where her sister was splayed out. _

_Anna dazedly turned towards her sister with desperate, pleading eyes. "Elsa, please, help me."_

_A breath hitched in her throat, tears streamed down her porce__lain cheeks as Elsa raced towards the bed._

_"Don't let me die, Elsa. Please don't let me die." _

_Elsa flung a hand over her mouth as she gazed down at her helpless sister who was gasping with every breath. Anna was covered in a multitude of bruises, cuts and what looked to be several stab wounds, which were still bleeding profusely. "Anna, stay with me. Please, you're all I have, and I love you so much," she pledged as she kissed her softly._

_Anna nodded in acknowledgement, before letting out a gurgled whimper. After one last gasp of breath, her body then stilled. Her usual vibrant blue eyes remained open, but were now glassy and empty._

_"A-Anna!" Elsa gently shook her sister. "Anna!" A strangled cry of anguish escaped her throat as she sobbed uncontrollably, whilst cradling her sister's lifeless body._

_A shadowy figure stepped towards her, a bloody knife in hand. "Oh Elsa. What a bad girl you are for letting your precious sister die like that. Whatever would your parents think of you now?" _

_Elsa's eyes blazed with rage as she had no choice, but to listen to his mocking tone. She wanted to make him suffer, as he had made her suffer. She attempted to summon up a ball of ice, but try as she might, nothing happened._

_Hans clapped and jeered as her efforts proved fruitless. "Your powers are not going to work, Elsa. Admit defeat and I may just give you a merciful death."_

_Elsa tried again. She wanted nothing more then to freeze his stone, cold heart with her magic. But still nothing happened. She was utterly powerless._

_Hans stepped closer. "Aw Elsa? How does it feel to know that you have failed her? that her death is all your fault."_

_Elsa shrank back, gazing down at her beautiful sister. She placed a kiss on her forehead before turning back to Hans. "Do it!" Elsa shrieked. She had nothing else to live for. Her sister, her best friend was gone forever. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"_

_Hans grinned. "So be it." He raised the knife..._

* * *

Elsa woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath and her eyes welling with tears. The temperature of the room turned ice cold, as she memory of the dream came flooding back to her. She clambered out of the bed and staggered to the dresser, where she stared back at her own reflection in the large mirror.

She was pale, much more then usual, and she was trembling with fear. Moving rapidly down the hall, Elsa headed to the washroom, where she cupped a handful of cold water and splashed it over her face. She was desperate to relieve herself of the torment she had experienced from this most recent dream.

This one had been much worse then the last. The anger and the pain she felt consumed her. _But it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. _Although she was well aware the dream wasn't real, Hans most certainly was. He had, after all made an attempt on both their lives only one year ago, and had almost succeeded. _But Hans can't hurt you now. He was sentenced to life imprisonment back in the Southern Isles. _Elsa knew it was true. She had received the letter herself six months ago, informing her of the traitor's fate. She was well aware that he wasn't going to see the light of day, ever again. She knew he couldn't hurt them, so why did she still feel an awful sense of foreboding?

_Elsa! stop it. You're fine, Anna's fine. Everything is fine._

* * *

Three brothers sat around a large campfire, eating, drinking and sharing stories of their childhood. Their roars of laughter were interrupted at the sight of a younger man with auburn hair, sideburns and a matted beard dragging a deer's carcass towards them. After stripping the animal of what meat he could and roasting it on the fire, he then proceeded to offer some to each of his three companions.

All three gorged fiercely on the meat, filling their hungry stomachs. "Hey Hans, this is the best meat I've tasted," one of the men stated.

Hans grinned wildly. His emerald green eyes glinted in the orange glow of the flames. "I knew my hunting skills would come in useful one day." _My next hunt will be a lot more exciting though._

"So tell us Hans. Why exactly are we going to Arendelle again?"

"I told you Wilheim. I have business there."

Another man with a large scar running the length of his face chimed in. "But what about the Queen? Didn't you say she was some kind of witch who froze her whole kingdom with her ice magic?"

"You don't have to worry about the Queen, Christian," Hans reassured him. "I've seen what she is capable of. She maybe indeed powerful, but like all humans, she has a weakness."

The third brother, Gunter joined in the conversation. "So if she has a weakness, why did you fail the last time you were up close and personal with this so called Snow Queen?"

Hans' stomach lurched at how inept he had been out on the fjord that day, one year ago. His obvious miscalculation of the situation had cost him dearly. However, watching the almighty Queen Elsa herself, kneeling on the ice, her soul totally crushed had been satisfying enough.

It had been during that scene, he had also been given one vital piece of information. That the key to destroying the Snow Queen was through her sister. He gazed across at the three brothers. "I made a mistake the last time. I hadn't predicted the strength of their sisterly bond. I will not make that mistake again. This time I will make them suffer like, they've never suffered before. And when I think they've been tortured enough. I will kill them."

"Look Hans. I appreciate you getting us out of that cell and all, and we'd really love to help, but we're just thieves. Killing girls, especially ones who are royalty, is not really our speciality," Gunter announced, speaking on behalf of his brothers also.

Hans grabbed his sword, and with impeccable speed he pressed the tip of the blade dangerously close to the Gunters throat. "Look Gunter. Those two little bitches have ruined my life. I only wish I had succeeded in eliminating them both a year ago. I would have had myself a nice little ole kingdom right now. Instead, I'm a fugitive, living like some wild animal. I was a Prince. I may have been an outcast amongst my family. But at least I was still somebody. Now I'm a nobody. They have to suffer, as I have. I will have my revenge."

Gunter swallowed hard before Hans removed the sword allowing the man to breathe a sigh of relief. "If we help you. We want something in return."

"What, your freedom not enough for you?" Hans questioned in disgust.

"I think what my brother is trying to say," Christian explained. "Is that this maybe quite dangerous. We are going to need to be...well you...know compensated, should we be unfortunate to have any of our body parts frozen off, as so to speak."

Hans knew he needed help, so he had no choice to agree. But once the task was carried out, he would easily rid himself of them. "Believe me gentlemen, you be well compensated. Now get some sleep. We leave for Arendelle at first light."

* * *

**A/N Oh how I love to write an evil Hans. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello, Well thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter.**

**Anyway this chapter is a little longer for you. All reviews are appreciated.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

"Damn it! Anna, what are you trying to do? scare me to death," Elsa barked as she found Anna sitting on her bed, staring amusingly down at her.

"You know, It's actually quite fascinating watching you sleep. You do this little thing with your mouth, and-"

"What are you doing in here Anna?" Elsa interjected.

Anna quickly mustered up an apology. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I was on my way to the bathroom, and I heard you talking in your sleep. I thought you were having one of those nightmares of yours again. I was worried about you, that's all."

Elsa's face softened. "You were worried about me?"

Anna stared at her sister incredulously. "Of course. If something is bothering you, then it bothers me. I don't like to see you scared, or worried. If I can help, then let me help."

Elsa swung her legs around to the edge of the bed. "It was nothing."

_Here she goes again. _"You were muttering Hans' name, so it definitely can't be nothing. My only question is, why would you be even thinking about that jerk?"

_If only you knew. _"I don't know Anna. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he locked you in a room and left you to die, and then tried to chop my head off. He almost destroyed everything. He almost got exactly what he wanted-"

Anna wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "But he didn't. Hans is in jail and he is never getting out. Personally I would have liked to have seen him hung, drawn and quartered and fed to the rats, but then that's just me."

"I'd feel sorry for the rats," Elsa said, trying to offer up some humor.

"Yeah me too," Anna replied.

"You know what Anna? I have this extremely boring meeting with the Ministers later this morning, but after I'm done, why don't you say we spend the rest of day together."

"You promise?" Anna answered excitedly."

Elsa hugged her sister, before placing a kiss on her freckled cheek. "I promise."

* * *

"Your Majesty. If you are insistent on leaving the castle, then please let me have one of the guards accompany you and the Princess," Kai implored to the young Queen that afternoon.

"Kai, please. There really is no need for an escort. Anna and I will be perfectly fine. I am more then capable of looking after the both of us. Ice powers remember?"

"Yes, but-"

Elsa motioned for him to stop talking as she turned away sharply. "I will hear nothing more of it. My sister, and I will be spending the rest of the afternoon together, alone."

Defeated, Kai nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. But before you go, can I just say, please be careful out there."

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement, before they were both interrupted by the clicking of heels along the polished floor. Gerda, the head maid appeared with Anna skipping excitedly at her side. The older woman held in her hand a large picnic basket.

"I helped pick the food," Anna announced cheerily.

Elsa's lips curled up slightly as she took the basket from the maid, not realizing just how heavy it was. "Gosh, what is in here?"

Anna flashed a cheeky grin. "Sandwiches, cheese, strawberries, cold beverages and our absolute favorite, chocolate krumkake and chocolate muffins."

"Okay, okay. I think we've established that you're trying to make me fat," Elsa said with a giggle.

Anna smiled back. "Well you could do with looking a little fuller."

Gerda chirped in. "Nonsense. Her Majesty is perfect the way she is. As a matter of fact, you both are."

Anna moved ahead of her sister. "Okay, if you say so."

Elsa rolled her eyes before following her sister out of the palace. She turned one last time to Kai and Gerda who stood waving them off. "Don't worry. We shouldn't be back too late."

"Just enjoy yourselves," Gerda said, watching as they disappeared across the courtyard and out of sight.

* * *

Anna collapsed into the green grass. She stretched her hands above her head as she dipped her toes into the cool water.

Elsa sheepishly stayed away from the waters edge, yet still watching her sister intensively. "This place is so nice. How did you find it?"

Kristoff showed me. It's actually pretty romantic," Anna replied dreamily. "We did some...uh...some-"

Elsa flung her hand up, motioning for her to stop. "Save it, Anna. What you do in your private time, is really none of my business."

"Yeah right, sorry. Besides, this is supposed to be just about the two of us, sisterly time and all."

Elsa sat down beside Anna, gazing at her affectionately. "But it is wonderful." She stared out at the crisp, clear water sparkling beneath the afternoon, summer sun. She gazed across at the magnificent waterfall, feeding into a small pool.

Anna inched towards her sister and they leant against each other contentedly. "Hey, I know. After our picnic, let's check out the waterfall."

Elsa was hesitant, but with one look at her sister's puppy dog eyes, she half-heartedly agreed.

Anna threw her arms around her sisters neck. "You're the best Elsa."

After almost having the life choked out of her, Elsa tucked into the basket and pulled out the green and white checked blanket and laid it out on the grass. Moments later they began feasting on the food that had been prepared.

"This is so nice, " Anna beamed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Elsa almost had to agree. The sun was shining, there was only a light breeze, and she was here with her most favorite person in the whole world. So why then did she feel so anxious? Her eyes flitted nervously around the wide open space. _Elsa, get a grip._

"Elsa? Elsa?"

Her gaze darted back to the direction of her sister's voice. "Huh?"

"You um..." Anna pointed to the chocolate muffin in her sister's hand, which was now frozen solid."

Elsa blushed. "Oh, I really didn't mean to do that."

"Are you okay?" Anna asked concernedly.

Elsa fought to mask her unease. The last thing she wanted to do was to spoil their afternoon. "I'm fine."

Anna jumped up. "I know. Let's play tag."

Elsa stared at her sister incredulously, then burst out laughing. "Seriously Anna? we haven't played that game since we were little kids. Your nineteen and I'm twenty two. Don't you think we're just a little old?"

The young Princess tugged furiously on her sister's arm. "C'mon, it'll be fun. There's no-one around. It's just you and me."

"O-Okay... but you're it," Elsa squealed as she leapt to her feet and ran in the opposite direction.

Anna grumbled as she stomped after her. "Hey, no fair. I wasn't ready."

"Catch me if you can," Elsa yelled, heading over to a large tree.

Anna chased after her sister, until she tripped on a stone, sending her sprawling to the ground. She gingely pushed herself up into a sitting position, observing her knee which was heavily grazed, blood now trickling down her leg. "Time out! I give up!" She was too busy tending to her wound that she didn't hear Elsa sneak up behind her.

"Boo!"

Anna screamed in a high pitched voice. "Elsa! you idiot. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna stared at her sister in disdain. "I fell over, and look I scraped my knee. Running in a dress is a lot harder then I thought."

Elsa knelt down beside her sister. "Let me look at that."

Anna pulled up the skirt to her dress so it was just resting above her knee. "See."

Elsa closed her eyes and gently covered Anna's knee with her hand. She breathed deeply, allowing the cool ice to soothe the wound. After a few moments she took her hand away. "Is that better?"

"Much, thank you." Anna was then smiling again. She could never stay angry at her sister for long.

Elsa suddenly felt a chill, and she wasn't sure why. The sun which had beamed just moments ago had been completely obliterated by the dark clouds which rolled across the previous blue sky. "Anna, look!"

Anna gazed up at the slightly darkened sky. "No fair. Where did the sun go?"

Elsa stood. "Maybe we should be getting back. It's a fair walk, and I don't fancy getting caught in any rain."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Can we just go to the waterfall, once, please? We can be quick, and then we can go home, I promise."

"Anna-"

The Princess stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "C'mon Elsa. Who knows when we'll be able to do this again. You're always so busy."

Seeing the disappointment apparent on her younger sister's face, Elsa relented. "Okay, but we need to be extra fast okay."

Anna nodded. "Absolutely."

The walk to the waterfall was uneventful, and when they finally reached the cascading water, it truly was beautiful. Anna quickly led Elsa underneath the flow to a ledge hidden behind. They stood there laughing at how wet they both were.

"You know, you're lucky you didn't wear your ice dress today," Anna noted, eyeing up the plain blue dress Elsa had chosen to wear.

"Yeah," Elsa simply replied. Both girls jolted as a flash of lightning crackled across the sky, and a roar of thunder sent them cowering into each others arms.

"Elsa, I'm really scared," Anna whined as she held onto her sister, as if for dear life.

Elsa reassured her. "It's okay Anna, I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you. But we really should be going."

"G...Go... in that! Can't we just wait here for a little while? It may stop in a moment, and then we can make a run for it."

Elsa reluctantly agreed, but more for her sister's sake, then for her own. She really had no idea, that her normally brave and courageous little sister had such a fear of storms. "Okay, but only for a short while."

Both girls stood there, huddled together, waiting for any break in the storm, but it didn't seem to be showing any sign of stopping anytime soon. "Anna, I really think we should be going. It's getting rather late. They'll be sending out the guards to look for us at this rate."

Anna gave a curt nod, before gingerly following her sister, though still gripping her arm tightly. Elsa quickly, but cautiously inched along the thin ledge which would lead them to more solid ground. The rain lashed against the two sisters, making visibilty minimal. Another flash of lightning, sent Anna into a frenzy. She clutched onto Elsa more frantically, her body trembling. "I wanna go home, Elsa."

Elsa spoke comfortingly. "It's okay Anna, just grab onto me and don't let go." They were both inches from safety when the Queen spotted movement behind a tree not too far away. A figure, clad in black and sporting auburn hair, with very familiar looking sideburns. _No, No, No. _Elsa loosened her grip on her sister as another loud bang of thunder caused Anna to yell out.

The young Princess then heard a rumbling sound. She caught sight of some rocks loosening from the path. Her foot slipped, almost sending her falling over the ledge, "Elsa!" the younger girl screamed.

Elsa instinctively grabbed for the Princess, unbalancing herself in the process. She managed to steady Anna, but found herself teetering perilously close to the edge. "Anna!"

Anna reached out, but she wasn't fast enough. Her hand failed to catch the Queen, and she fell backwards into the water. "Elsa!"

Elsa had no time to react, and she let out a whimper as she plummeted to the swirling waters below. Her head hit a stone, causing black spots to invade her vision. As she was pulled down the river, Elsa started to become disorientated, desperately trying to reach the surface for much needed air. When her head was clear of the water she began choking and spluttering. Her arms flailing unceremoniously as she battled to stay afloat. "Help me!"

Anna grabbed a nearby tree branch and dangled it over the edge in an attempt to aid her sister. "Elsa, grab on."

Elsa disappeared underneath the water, before appearing again a few seconds later. "Anna, please... I can't... swim."

_She can't swim. _The situation had suddenly become more urgent. "It's okay Elsa, I'm going to get you out of there." Anna was deliberating whether or not to jump in there herself. But the water was rough, and the last thing she needed was to put both their lives in danger. Anna watched helplessly as her sister was dragged further and further away from her by the strong current.

Elsa struggled, attempting to tread water, but she could already feel her body weakening, her vision blackening. Within seconds she sank back beneath the churning waters.

* * *

_The castle was engulfed in flames. Her lungs were burning, her eyes stung and the heat was scorching her cool skin. Her chest felt heavy and constricted. She felt like she was slowly suffocating._

_Elsa was stood in the middle of one of the upstairs hallway. Flames licked the walls, burning debris was falling at her feet. Instinctively she attempted to suppress the fire with her ice magic, but her body was simply too hot, and she found her powers failing her once more. Her next priority though, was locating her sister. "Anna," she weakly called out as she cautiously made her way towards her sister's bedchambers, whilst desperately aiming to avoid a wooden beam which came crashing down. _

_Windows imploded under the pressure, shattering glass everywhere. Elsa dived to the floor narrowly avoiding being hit by the flying shards. Elsa continued on, but the smoke was too thick. It was choking her, consuming her, killing her. Yet pure determination to find Anna spurred her on. She was almost to her sister's door when she heard the laugh. A wicked laugh which emanated from the far corner as the figured stepped out._

_Hans?" _

_"You know you really should have better security in this place, Elsa. It was far too easy getting in here."_

_"Did you do this?" Elsa questioned in between coughing._

_Hans grinned menacingly. "Of course. How's the heat, Elsa? I can imagine it's not very conducive to... how should I put it, your colder climate."_

_Elsa crept closer. She wanted nothing more then to throw her hands around his neck and choke the life out of him. "Where is she?" _

_Hans expression remained clueless. "Where's who?"_

_"My sister," Elsa snapped, anger slowly creeping into her voice._

_After a pregnant pause, Hans reached out and dragged a bound and gagged Anna from behind the corner. She was battered, bruised and barely conscious._

_Fear deepened in her eyes. Elsa couldn't bear to see her sister at the mercy of that psychopath. Everything in the castle could be replaced, but her sister was irreplaceable. She had to stop him. In an instant her hand flew out as she channeled what energy she had left into summoning an icy blast. _

_Hans' eyes widened in surprise at the ball of ice which had manifested in her hand, but he wasn't about to let her ruin his plan. He pulled Anna in front of him, using her as a human shield. "Tsk, tsk," Hans chided. Do you really want to risk your sister's life? What if you freeze her heart...again?"_

_He was right. She couldn't risk it. "I'm so sorry, little sister." Elsa staggered backwards before collapsing to the floor, succumbing to the poisonous fumes, finally accepting her fate. "I love you Anna."_

_Hans crouched down beside the fallen Queen. He cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "Don't worry Elsa. I'll take good care of the Princess." He forcefully pushed her back down, grabbing Anna, before fleeing the castle._

* * *

Watching how her sister had vanished beneath the water, Anna had made the decision to jump in after her. Kristoff had only taught her to swim a few months previous, so she wasn't particularly strong. But luckily her limited swimming skills were enough to save them both. It had been extremely exhausting, but after what seemed liked forever, she had managed to drag her unconscious sister to the river bank.

It had then taken every ounce of strength to pull her limp and sodden form from the water. She was usually light, but her drenched clothes had made her a lot heavier. Once on dry land, Anna breathlessly placed the Queen against a nearby tree and attempted to rouse her. "Elsa!" She gently stroked her cheek. "Elsa, wake up!"

The Queen's eyes snapped open, and she began choking and spluttering, desperately expelling the unwanted water from her lungs. She then focused on the concerned face peering down at her. "Anna!" she grasped her sister's arm. "Fire...burning. Hans! He took you Anna, and I couldn't stop him."

Anna soothed her sister. It's okay Elsa, you're safe now." She wrapped her arms around her as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

The storm continued to rage as Anna slumped against her sister, utterly exhausted. In the distance she heard the sound of hooves, familiar voices, and the glow of several torches.

"Over here," she called out weakly. "Over here."

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to those who have favored, following, and those kind enough to review as it gives me motivation to continue. **

**I will apologize in advance if Kristoff seems a little ooc in this next chapter, however I figured he would be just a little angry at the situation.**

**Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kai and Gerda were absolutely ecstatic to hear that the two sisters had been found safe and well. They had both been extremely worried when they hadn't come home, to the point where a thousand terrifying thoughts had been racing through their minds. Now though, at the familiar sound of their voices, both servants ran to greet them.

Kristoff was first through the door, along with the Princess. He had actually been responsible for forming the search party, soon after his arrival home from his day delivering ice.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Kristoff snapped at his wife, as he led her into the castle. Although Anna was wrapped in a blanket, she was still shivering violently. "How do you think it felt to come home, only to be told that you and Elsa were both missing. Do you have any idea how many scenarios were going through my mind? And believe you me, not one of them was pleasant," he concluded.

Anna had never seen her husband this riled up before. "I'm sorry Kristoff, but we weren't exactly missing. We took a trip to the river, that's all. Then we went to see the waterfall, but then this storm rose unexpectedly and we got caught in it. As a matter of fact we were on our way back, but then Elsa fell into the river, and I had to jump in and rescue her. And then-"

Kristoff was shocked as he listened to her non-stop explanation. "You did what?! Anna, what were you thinking? you could have drowned."

"Yes that was very reckless of you Anna," Elsa added as she followed in behind. She has regained consciousness on arrival back at the palace, and after much persuasion, the guard who had been carrying her had allowed her to walk by herself.

Still driven by undeniable anger, Kristoff turned to the Queen. "And I suppose this was your idea?"

Elsa was speechless at his derisive attitude towards her. "Excuse me?"

"You know, I would expect this kind of behavior from Anna, but not from you. Why would you refuse an escort? I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one."

"I'm not sure I have to explain myself to you, Kristoff. I am your Queen. You have no right to address me this way."

Kristoff was furious. "Yes I do. Especially when you choose to roam around outside of the castle with no guards, potentially putting my wife in danger."

"Anna is my sister, I would never have let anything happen to her."

"Well you know what? she may be your sister, but she is my wife. I am responsible for her now, not you!"

Kai and Gerda both gasped as the young Prince continued to express his hostility towards the Queen. Elsa's face paled dramatically at her brother-in-law's continued indignation.

Anna was flabbergasted at listening to her husband condemning her sister's actions, and promptly jumped to her defence. "Kristoff, that's enough! It wasn't her fault. Elsa told us we should come home, as soon as the storm clouds appeared. But I was so desperate to check out the waterfall. I begged for us to go."

Kristoff's rage dissipated and he stood there, his face bright red in embarrassment. "Oh Elsa, Your Majesty. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He scratched the back of his head nervously, as humiliation set in. "I-I...think I should...go now and have one of the servants run Anna a hot bath."

Elsa stayed silent. She hugged her arms across her chest as she watched her sister and brother-in-law disappear from sight.

Gerda wrapped a comforting arm around the Queen. "Come my dear. Why don't you say I draw you a nice bath too."

"He's right you know. Anna is no longer my responsibility. Soon they'll move on, have their own family, and Anna won't need me anymore."

Gerda smiled. "Don't be silly your Majesty. Of course the Princess needs you. She'll always need you. You're her sister, and always will be."

_But what hap__pens if she doesn't want me? I'll be all alone._

* * *

_Elsa was back in a dark, dank cell. She inched along the stone wall, which was damp and mossy. Water leaked from the ceiling, and it was becoming torturous just listening to the drip, drip, drip. She struggled to see anything ahead of her, and it was only after her eyes grew more accustomed to the dark that she saw her. Hanging there, limp like a piece of meat. "Anna!"_

_The young Princess had been hung by her wrists from the ceiling, her toes barely touching the floor. The shackles had cuts into her wrists causing blood to seep down her exposed arms. Her hair was matted and covered in blood and dirt. And her face was gaunt and pallid. A large bruise had formed on her forehead and there were several smaller cuts to her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing almost imperceptible. Elsa was at her side in an instant. _

_"Anna! Anna! please wake up."_

_The young red-head slowly opened her eyes upon hearing her sister's voice. They were red and bloodshot and now brimming with tears. "E-Elsa," she gasped weakly. _

_"Yeah, it's me. Hang on I'm going to get you out of here."_

_"No you're not, Elsa." The voice was cold and malicious. Uttering her name with undisguised venom._

_The Queen spun around to see Hans standing there, leaning casually against the heavy iron door, grinning at her cruelly. _

_"Let her go!" Elsa demanded authoritatively._

_Hans stalked towards her until he was stood a mere inch away. He extended his hand stroking her cheek. "Oh fair Queen. Haven't you learnt by now, I don't take orders from you."_

_She threw out her hand, ready to slap him, but he was ready. He grabbed her wrist, twisting it harshly until he heard a crack. Elsa screamed out as the white hot pain coursed through her. The former Prince then backhanded her and she fell to the floor._

_"Elsa!" Anna cried out with new found strength. "Leave her alone you vile, disgusting creature!"_

_Hans focused his attention back to the younger woman. "Anna, darling. You really do talk too much." He forcefully grabbed her chin, whilst bringing a knife closer to her face. "Maybe I should cut out that pretty tongue of yours...or maybe I should just do this." He swung the knife back and plunged it into her stomach._

_"No!" Elsa screamed._

_Anna gasped as he yanked the knife out. Hans quickly took a step back as blood poured from the wound. Unfortunately, he hadn't been quick enough as blood splattered in the direction of his feet, causing an outrage. "Ugh disgusting! now I have blood on my shoes!"_

_"You bastard!" Elsa screamed. _

_Hans grabbed the Queen's arm forcing her to her feet. "Is that anyway for a Queen to talk? I don't think so." He gripped her around the waist with one arm whilst using his other hand to grasp the back of her neck, forcing her to look in her sister's direction. Anna had stopped flailing. Her head hung low. Blood pooled at her feet._

_"Anna?" Elsa choked out._

_"Look what you've done, Elsa. You should have saved her. You are nothing, but a disgrace, a failure. But don't worry. I'm actually offering you the chance to join her." He spun her around to face him. He stroked her hair, caressed her cheek. "Things may have been so much different if I had gone along with my original plan and tried to woo you first. Perhaps you would have warmed to me, enough to marry me and make me King. Then there would be no need for this violence, this bloodshed."_

_"I would never have wanted to be with you. I hate you!" she hissed with utter contempt._

_"Is that so? well luckily, you don't have to worry about that for much longer. Using the same bloody knife he had used on her sister, he stabbed it into her stomach, twisting it until he heard her gut-wrenching shrill. He smirked as he attempted to pull the knife free, but found the blade wouldn't budge from her flesh. A seering pain rocketed into his hand as he continued to try and yank the knife out. Hans looked down to see his hand stiffen, ice slowly encasing his bloodstained flesh. The ice continued to creep up his arm, spreading quickly, until his entire torso was covered. His eyes blazed in fury. "What the hell did you do to me?!"_

* * *

Elsa woke shivering violently. Her hands were glowing bright white, and her bed sheets were completely frozen. Sharp, jagged icicles protruded from the ceiling, and the walls and floors were thick with ice. Elsa suddenly felt extremely nauseous at the memory of her latest nightmare. _It's okay Elsa. It was just another nightmare. Anna is safe in her bed. _The moment she felt the overwhelming love and protection for her sister, the ice slowly thawed. She cautiously clambered out of bed and began venturing downstairs in need of some hot chocolate. It would certainly help calm her nerves, and to give her the chance to clear her head.

As she took a sip from the mug, she was startled by a noise behind her. Involunatarily she froze it and it shattered to the ground, spilling the warm liquid everywhere. She spun around to find Kristoff staggering towards her. "Kristoff?"

"Um, hi Elsa." He rubbed his eyes, focusing on the figure before him. "Elsa!" he repeated, suddenly realizing who was standing there in her nightgown. He averted his gaze nervously. "Uh, I'm sorry Your Majesty, but Anna... she... um.. sent me for some hot chocolate. You know her chocolate fetish is becoming rather obsessive."

Elsa stifled a giggle. "Don't I know it."

Elsa crouched down to ground level and started to pick up the shards littering the floor.

"Here, let me help you," Kristoff offered, kneeling down beside her.

"Thank you."

After a momentary silence, Kristoff plucked up the courage to apologize. "You know, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean what I said. I was just worried. Anna means so much to me. If I lost her..."

Elsa placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I understand. She means everything to me too. I should never have allowed her to talk me into letting her go. You were right, I did put her life in danger."

"I think we both know just how strong-willed and stubborn she can be," Kristoff reminded her.

"Yeah. But still, if anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

Kristoff grasped her hand in a friendly manner. "She feels exactly the same way, so I know that is why nothing would have prevented her from jumping ino that river after you. I'm just glad you're both okay." He then proceeded to give her a brotherly hug. "Can't have anything happening to my favorite sister-in-law now, can we?"

She nudged him playfully. "Hey, I'm your only sister-in-law."

Kristoff softly chortled. "Oh yeah."

Once the kitchen was clean and respectable once more, Elsa excused herself. "Well, goodnight Kristoff."

"Goodnight favorite sister-in-law."

The Queen glanced back. "How many times have I told you, call me Elsa."

* * *

"Can't you three walk any faster?" Hans had taken a quick glance at his traveling companions who were straying well behind him. Hans instantly picked up on Gunter's melancholy mood. "What's wrong with you this fine morning?"

Gunter shot him a look of contempt. "_This_ is not exactly my idea of fun. You said it was only five miles to the next town. This is more like ten. I'm hungry, thirsty and sweating like a pig."

Hans rolled his eyes. _All he does is whine, whine, whine._ "Once we reach the next town, we'll find a place to stay. It will give us a chance to spruce up, find some clean clothes, fill our stomachs..."

"And find ourselves some good entertainment," Wilheim interjected. "It's been so long, since..."

The blade of a knife was at his throat before he could utter another word. "We are not going there in order for you to indulge in some filthy activity with some wench," Hans growled angrily. "We will be there to rest, find weapons and formulate a plan, which will result in me getting revenge on that wretched Queen, and her brat of a sister."

Wilheim surrendered. "Okay man. There's no need for violence, we're all friends here."

Hans clutched the knife closer to the man's throat, almost breaking the skin. "I'm not here to make friends. I am here to show those bitches, I not a man to be trifled with. Do I make myself clear?"

Wilheim gulped nervously, but managed to choke out a weak yes.

Hans nodded satisfactorily. "Good. Now let's get moving."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So this will be the last chapter before Hans finally starts his revenge on Anna and Elsa. The following chapters will contain some violence. Just a friendly warning.**

**Anyway read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Elsa shifted in her sleep.

"Your Majesty. Are you awake?"

Elsa's eyes fluttered open to the sound of incessant knocking, accompanied by Kai's voice from outside her chambers. She propped herself up on her elbow, nodding her head. "Just a minute." The Queen then threw on her blue robe and sauntered across to answer the door.

The head servant stood there slightly flushed. "I'm so sorry to bother you this early, but a message came for you today. It has been marked as urgent, so I thought I should hand it to you immediately."

"Thank you Kai. Is that all?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa took the envelope from her head servant before kindly dismissing him. She then walked quickly over to her nightstand, opening the drawer where she kept a letter opener. She carefully broke the seal before reading the letter quickly. _No, no, no. _Elsa looked up from the letter, her face much paler then usual.

Alarm bells rang in her head as she sprinted from her room, and hurried down the hallway to her sister's bedchambers. With her still heart pounding, she frantically knocked. "Anna! Anna! are you in there?"

After several heart stopping moments, the Princess groggily answered the door. "E-Elsa?"

Elsa grabbed hold of her sister, hugging her tightly. "Thank goodness."

Now Anna was more awake, staring at her sister with grave concern. "Elsa, is everything alright?"

_Shall I tell her? No, definitely not a good idea. But she has a right to know. She doesn't need to know, not yet. _"I-I just had another nightmare and it shook me up a little, that's all," she explained, the lie rolling off her tongue.

"Hey Anna, you coming back to bed yet?" Kristoff called out.

Elsa took that as a cue to give her sister some privacy. "You know...I should probably go... I've got meetings scheduled for today, and I haven't done a thing."

Anna felt a flood of guilt wash over her. She had promised her sister she would always be there if she needed to talk. "Elsa... I-It's okay you don't have to...go."

Elsa gave her sister another hug. "It's alright...you and Kristoff need your space..Maybe some other time."

Anna gently nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Elsa sat alone in the throne room. She had read the letter ten times over, and with each time she could feel her whole body shaking. Her hands was becoming colder and colder, until she ended up freezing the letter solid. _What happens if he is on his way here right now? No, that would be suicidal. Besides that traitor would never make it past the castle gates. _Then she thought about the previous day, at the waterfall. She had been certain she had seen him. _No, it couldn't have been. It was just my imagination. __The letter states he escaped one month ago. If he was planning anything, he surely would have done it already. _

The news of Hans' escape though had been enough to send for the Captain of the guard.

Captain Bergman bowed as soon as he entered the throne room and was in the Queen's presence. "Your Majesty."

She gracefully approached the guard. "Captain Bergman. It has come too my attention that security in and around the castle has been lacking these past few months. I therefore would like you to increase patrols. I want guards stationed at the perimeter at all time. Anyone who is caught inside the castle grounds is to be detained and I want to be informed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Captain Bergman nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Before turning to leave, Bergman spoke again. "Um, Your Majesty. If I may have permission to speak."

"What is it now?"

Nervously he continued. "Is there some imminent threat I should be made aware of?"

His Queen's icy stare was enough to tell him just to obey her orders. "I will do as you request Your Majesty."

* * *

Elsa was on her way from her usual morning council meeting when Anna came bounding towards her, Kristoff at her side. She was dressed in her traveling clothes and boots, which could only mean one thing. She was leaving the castle.

"Anna, where are you going?"

The young Princess looked puzzled. "It's Tuesday. Kristoff's day off, remember? We're going to visit his family, like we do every week."

_Has it really been a week? _"Sorry Anna, but you're not going," Elsa told her firmly.

Anna's cheery smile vanished "Wait, what?"

_Do I really need to repeat myself? _"I said you're not going."

But Elsa, we always go on a Tuesday, you know that. They'll be expecting us."

Elsa spoke more authoritatively. "Well not today!"

The Princess glared at her sister confusingly. "I don't understand. Has something happened?"

_Can't she listen to me. Just this once. _"No. I just don't want you leaving the castle today. I am going to be busy, and I need you to organize a few things in my absence."

"No Elsa, I won't, and you can't make me. This is Kristoff's only day off and I'm spending it with him."

Kristoff could feel a feud erupting. He needed to keep the peace and fast. He turned to his wife. "Anna, it's fine. We really don't have to go today. We can always do something else, you know later, after you're free of course."

Anna folded her arms crossly. "It's not fine. We hardly spend anytime together and I want to go!"

Why_ is she always so damn stubborn? _"Anna, stop acting like a brat," Elsa snapped. "I've said no and that's my final answer. "I am in charge, and you will do as I say."

The Princess was livid. "No Elsa! That is where you are wrong. You are not my Mother. You have no control over me, you have no right to tell me what to do!"

_Conceal, don't feel, don't feel. _Elsa fought to maintain control as she composed herself. "I may not be your Mother, but I am your sister, and your Queen. So you will respect my wishes."

"I hate you!" Anna yelled, before storming off.

Kristoff stood there motionless, unsure of what to say. He hesitantly touched her arm in a bid to offer some reassurance. "She didn't mean that."

Elsa had no time to deal with Anna when she was throwing one of her childish tantrums. Instead she stood there staring awkwardly at her brother-in-law. "Just make sure she is okay."

* * *

It was mid-afternoon as the party of four arrived in the small, but bustling town. Hans thought it best to find themselves some clean clothes, before finding a place to rest. They were all in need of a bath and hot meal, but they couldn't very well spend too much time wandering around in their dirty, tattered clothing. It would draw far too much attention, and he couldn't afford for any of them ending up in trouble, at least not now; not when he was so close to achieving his goal.

As soon as they acquired suitable attire, Hans led the brothers to a small inn. It was here that they were able to take a bath and fill their grumbling stomachs.

Later that afternoon, after they had all had a suitable amount of rest, Hans had insisted the brothers join him for a stroll around the town. As they weaved in and out of the local townspeople, Hans' eyes flitted in all directions. He was on the look out for any weapons they could use for their upcoming mission. The four strangers were met with a few nods and smiles from the villagers, and although Hans couldn't help think they seemed rather welcoming and friendly, he chose to keep his distance from them. They were after all peasants and commoners, and not the kind of people he really liked to mix with.

The three brothers kept a steady pace behind the former Prince as he strolled through the marketplace remaining vigilant.

"Hey Hans?" Christian shouted, quickening his step so he was now beside their leader. "So my brothers and I were wandering...you see it's been so long."

Hans turned abruptly. "I thought I made myself clear that we are not here so you can get busy with the local whores."

Wilheim waved his hand to and fro. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. We just seen a tavern back there and thought, would it be okay to grab ourselves a beverage, is all?"

Hans looked thoughtful. "Of the alcoholic kind, I suppose?"

"Well yeah," Christian added, looking hopeful. "C'mon show a little mercy. We promise, it'll be just one mug of ale to warm our stomachs. Then we promise, we'll help you obtain some weapons. We are after all quite the efficient and cunning thieves."

"Fine!" He leaned in close to all three men, snarling. "But if either one of you is less then sober when we next meet, I'll slit your throats, do you hear me?"

Swallowing hard, the brothers nodded, until all three answered in unison. "We hear yer."

After his three companions had departed for the tavern, Hans strolled back to his room, relaxing down on the half- comfy bed. He lay there smirking, relishing in the delightful act of revenge he was soon to carry out on Arendelle's Queen and Princess. If everything went according to plan, victory would be sweet. _Soon you are both going to suffer as I have. There will be no mercy for either of you._

* * *

After her last meeting of the day Elsa was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and she had a throbbing headache. She headed to her room in the hope of resting, if only for a short while. As she passed the door to Anna's room, she felt the urge to knock, but quickly brushed the temptation aside. Instead she quickly continued to her bedchambers. It was her place of sanctum, her own haven.

Once inside, the Queen crawled to the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest as tightly as she possibly could. She closed her eyes thinking only of Anna, and suddenly found herself swirling in an array of emotions._ Does she really hate me? I was just trying to protect her. Why can't she see that? Oh maybe because I'm not being totally honest about why I need to protect her. Perhaps if I were to explain the situation, she will understand._

Elsa didn't know how long she had been sat there, but it was now dark outside. That and the fact there had been several knocks on her door already. The first was from one of the servants asking if she was coming for dinner, which she flatly refused. Gerda had knocked twice to ask if she was alright, and if there was anything she could do. And the last person she begrudgingly had sent away was Kristoff, who had sounded overly concerned she hadn't come out of her room. She was grateful of course for their interest in her wellbeing, but the one person she had hoped to have come knocking was obviously still very angry and most likely sulking in her room.

The young Queen wearily realized that if she had any chance of healing the rift between herself and Anna, it would mean coming clean. She would have to apologize, and then tell her everything. As she gingerly lifted herself off the floor she began the short walk to her sisters room, keeping her perfectly regal composure as she went.

Now stood outside the large oak door, she hesitated. _Come on Elsa. Why aren't you knocking? _She curled her fingers ready to gently rap on the door, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _Why should I be apologizing? I haven't done anything wrong. Now who's being childish? _she asked herself. After much deliberating she gave the door a gentle knock. _No response, that figures. _She knocked again, but still no answer. "Anna?"

Elsa touched the handle, but retreated promptly. _Maybe I shouldn't just walk in on her. _"Anna, please it's me Elsa." As she grabbed the door handle again, she felt a sudden pang of fear, enough for her to begin freezing the handle. "I'm coming in."

As the blonde entered the room, a pillow was unsuspectingly thrown in her direction. Elsa instinctively froze the pillow in mid-air. "Anna!"

The red-head was seething. "Now you're just invading my privacy!"

Elsa walked to the side of the bed where Anna's small form was now huddled up in a ball on the large bed. She had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and her freckled cheeks still wet from the tears. "I was worried. You...you weren't answering the door."

Anna flicked her eyes up towards the sister. She couldn't resisting reminding her of how ironic that sounded. "Well now you know what is was like for me. Except you never answered the door in thirteen years!"

_"_Anna, that's not fair. You know very well why I did it," Elsa answered in her own defense.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. To protect me from your powers, or so you say."

Elsa took a seat beside her younger sister, extending her hand to rub small circles on Anna's back. "Now I'm just trying to protect you again."

Anna bolted upright, causing Elsa to withdraw her hand. "What could I possibly need protecting from now?"

"There's something you should know."

"What do I need to know?" Anna asked, eyeing her older sister suspiciously.

Elsa took a deep inward breath. "It's about Hans."

Anna's eyes jerked up, a hint of terror visible in her blue orbs. "Hans?! what about him?"

"This morning I received a letter from King Frederick," Elsa explained.

The Princess could feel her heart pounding, her palms sweaty. "Hans' father?"

Elsa gave a curt nod. "Yes. He informed me that Hans escaped from his jail cell, along with three fellow prisoners."

_No! No! No! _Anna fought to remain calm. "Escaped? when?"

Elsa was hesitant, until Anna barked at her. "When?!"

The Queen answered, her voice just above a whisper. "A month ago."

"A...month... ago," Anna stuttered. "His crazy, psycho son escaped a month ago, and he's only just choosing to tell us now. Well, do they have any idea where he is? Are they even looking for him?"

"They suspect he is no longer in the Southern Isles," Elsa began. "That's really as much as they do know."

Anna's face grew serious. "Well that's not good enough! He could be anywhere! Why didn't they warn us earlier?"

Elsa delicately took her sister's hand, "I will admit that we should have been informed sooner. But just be thankful we have been told at all. We have, as you are quite aware, cut off all trade with the Southern Isles. Our alliance with them was severed months ago."

"Well with good reason. That manipulative, evil pig, tried to kill us both." Anna exclaimed hysterically. The Princess then nervously asked her next question. "Do you think he's a threat? Do you think he'll come here? Is that why you didn't want me seeing the trolls today?"

Elsa could think of nothing she could say that would ease her sister's concern. "Really? I don't know. But I've had Captain Bergman increase security just in case." Elsa embraced her younger sister, reveling once again in that closeness they had been confidently sharing over the past year. "He's probably hundreds of miles away away by now. But I don't want to take any chances."

"I'm so sorry Elsa. I'm sorry for what I said... I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

Elsa gazed lovingly at her sister, gently moving a stray hair from her face. "Of course I forgive you Anna, I love you."

"I love you too Elsa."

As the two sisters sat buried in each others arms, they were both unaware, that very soon their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

Outside the castle walls four figures loomed in the shadows.

"Right this it," Hans smirked wickedly, gazing at the castle looming just ahead. "Now you know what you have to do, right?"

The three brothers nodded. "Yes."

Hans turned to the men lifting his weapon. The long blade glistened in the moonlight. "Now remember. You can kill anyone who get's in your way, but the Queen and Princess are mine!"

* * *

**So this is the calm before the storm as next chapter Hans' attack gets underway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter will contain minor violence.**

**I apologize if last chap Elsa seemed perhaps a little OOC about the way she treated Anna. I admit she did come across a little harsh, but I felt is as for good reason, although admittedly she should have perhaps told Anna about Han's escape from jail. **

**Anyway this will be the last chapter before I'll be adding a little torture for our dear little Anna.**

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

_After tonight, Queen Elsa's reigning days will be over. She'll be too broken, too destroyed to rule her own Kingdom_.

As Hans and the three brothers now stood in the courtyard, the former Prince chuckled at how easy it was to gain access to the castle grounds. A small explosion, compliments of the gunpowder they had obtained back at the town, and the four guards patroling the castle gates had left their posts to investigate, which had given them a perfect opportunity to strike.

Christian and Gunter then armed with crossbows had quickly despatched the three men with well aimed arrows to their chests. The guards hadn't known what hit them. They were down in an instant, either dead or dying, it didn't matter which. As long as they weren't going to interfere with his plans, Hans really couldn't care less.

The four men clad in black then stealthily manouvered their way around the courtyard towards the castle entrance.

"You three stay alert over on the west side," Hans commanded. "There maybe more guards." After Gunter, Christian and Wilheim obeyed his orders, Hans cautiously made his way to the east side, heading towards the castle entrance. It was no surprise to him though that he found the heavy doors securely locked. "Damnit!"

_Just a minor hitch, _he thought as he moved further along the stone wall. As luck would have it, he came across a small accessible balcony. "Looks like that could be my way in," he muttered to himself. Hans then pulled out of his satchel a grappling hook, but not before he caught sight of another guard heading towards him. The former Prince froze, stepping backwards, waiting in the darkness as the guard came closer. Once the guard was within range, he sprang towards him, grabbing him from behind and silently slitting his throat. The guard let out a gurgled whimper before falling to the ground. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Hans then paused as he heard another set of loud footsteps.

Another guard had spotted him. He came running, sword drawn. Hans unsheathed his own sword and readied himself to fight. As the battle ensued, three other guards came to assist their fellow comrade. With their swords raised, they prepared to attack.

"Hey four onto one, no fair," Hans growled. The guard already engaged in battle barked at the other guards. "Quickly, alert the Queen. She and the Princess must be protected at all cost."

Two of the guards went running, but they hadn't got very far when they were both struck in the back by arrows, and they crumpled to the ground. Hans looked up to see Christian and Gunter standing there, giving him a thumbs up.

"We thought you might need help," Christian added.

Wilheim took his sword and immediately joined the fight with the two guards who were now attacking Hans. Swords clashed, but eventually Hans got the upper hand and managed to plunge the blade deep into one of the guards stomach. The soldier clutched the wound as blood poured from the fatal injury. He staggered forwards, eventually toppling over in a pool of blood.

The guard who had been fighting Wilheim, had managed to trap the thief up against the stone wall, and was ready to incapacitate him when he gasped in shock. Hans had ruthlessly stabbed him with his knife, penetrating his upper back. The guard grunted before falling dead to the ground.

Hans stood there, looking gleefully at the havoc they had caused. With that set of guards taken care of, Hans relished in excitement for the next phase of his plan. After they spent a short while hiding the bodies of the fallen men, the former Prince then gestured for the brothers to follow. "C'mon on. Let's do what we came here to do."

* * *

Now inside the castle, Hans moved quietly down the hallway. The brothers followed, staying on high alert to any further confrontations.

Hans could hear Gunter behind him, breathing heavily whilst nervously inching his way along, squealing at every noise. "Gunter are you scared?"

"Me no!"

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"Well maybe I am...just a little," Gunter admitted. "It's not every day you're sneaking around the castle where a famous magical snow witch resides. Who may I add just so happens to have the ability to freeze ya solid."

Hans lightly chortled. "You're really scared of her, aren't you? But no need to panic. Like I told you, once we have the Princess in our clutches, the Queen will not dare to challenge us. Her sister is more precious to her then her desire to battle us."

Gunter wasn't convinced, but reluctantly continued along the hallway regardless. As they made their journey to the top floor of the castle, Hans halted outside one of the large doors. "This must be the Princess' room." He turned to the men. "Now you three keep guard outside. If you spot any danger, inform me immediately."

After Hans was greeted with three compliant nods, he slowly pushed the door open, and quickly slipped inside. Dagger drawn he approached the bed, ready to finally inflict some pain on the Princess. As he stood next to the large oak bed, his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. That was when his heart almost stopped. He had been right in guessing that this was indeed Anna's room, but he hadn't been prepared for her to have company.

_What the...oh Anna really..him? that buffoon. Looks like your taste in men has severely declined since our last encounter. Oh well, sorry to break up your little relationship, but sadly he's going to have to go. _Tip-toeing to Kristoff's side of the bed, he leered over the sleeping ice harvester. A hint of jealously crept over him as he realized this peasant... this commoner had been welcomed into the royal family. That Queen Elsa herself obviously had no qualms in breaking tradition by allowing her sister to be with someone who was not of royal blood. _M__ore of a reason to get rid of him. _Hans raised the knife, but before he could bring it down, he found himself face-to-face with a very shocked Princess.

Anna, sensing a presence in her room had woke suddenly to find someone she never expected to see again, standing over her husband. He had his knife drawn, ready to take his life. Although there were a million things she wanted to say to him right then, in that moment, she found herself unable to speak at all.

His cold voice resonated around the room. "Anna, darling. I believe I've rendered you completely speechless."

Regaining some composure, she stared at him slightly confused. But then her eyes became angry and full of disdain as she finally was able to find her voice. "H-Hans! W-What...are you...d-doing?"

Kristoff stirred in his sleep answering her as if she was talking to him. "I'm...dreaming...of you...Anna."

Hans rolled his eyes in disgust. "That's just creepy. Where did you find this filthy peasant?"

"I'll have you know, that that filthy peasant is my husband. Now Hans, please, please don't hurt him."

"Hans?" Kristoff groggily moaned as he stirred from his slumber. His eyes shot open as he caught sight of the murderous Prince leering over him. He bolted upright turning to make sure his wife was safe. "Anna?! what the hell is going on?"

The former Prince then held the knife to the younger man's throat threateningly. "Shush will you!"

Anna couldn't breathe. There was so many things she could think of doing to him, but each plan she came up with, she just knew would most likely result in her husband's untimely death. Instead she chose to stand her ground and began questioning him about his motives this time around. "What do you want, Hans? because if it's the kingdom you want, you're not getting it!"

"Oh Anna, still the naïve little Princess I see. I'm not here for your kingdom, or to be King. No, no, no it's much more simple then that."

"What then?" Kristoff queried gruffly.

Hans smirked. "Good old fashioned revenge." Without hesitation he pulled the dagger away from Kristoff's throat and used the hilt to knock him out.

The ice harvester let out a loud grunt as he fell back against the bed, unconscious.

"Kristoff?!" Anna screeched. She desperately began shaking her husband, before fumbling to find a pulse.

Hans stroked the blade of his knife delicately before approaching her. "Don't worry, he's not dead...yet!"

"Why? why are you doing this?" she pleaded.

Hans grinned smugly. "I told you, revenge."

"If you think I'm going to get involved in your little antics..." she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before Hans grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her out of the bed. "Ouch!" Anna screamed, as the pain tore at her head.

Hans gripped the young Princess tightly, pulling her towards him. He watched her struggle with a great sense of pleasure, but when she raised her fist to hit him, he had to take action. He pushed the knife to her throat and she immediately stopped her assault on him.

Anna fought desperately to mask her fear as she felt the blade of his knife resting on her pale flesh. "Hans, please!"

Hans knew he needed to get things rolling. Very soon the bodies of the guards outside would be discovered and more guards would likely flood the castle. "Right Anna. I think it's about time we pay a little visit to your sister."

The red-head's eyes were filled with bright fury. "My sister?"

"Yes Anna. You see this isn't just about revenge against you. This is also revenge against that bitch sister of yours."

Anna was seething. "I'm not going to let you hurt my sister."

Hans tightened his grip on the knife, pressing it further into her skin, until he drew blood. "Would you rather I hurt...what's his name? ah yes Kristoff over there."

Her answer was deafening in his ear. "NO!"

"Then we're going to see Elsa."

Anna was defiant. "I told you once before. You're no match for Elsa!"

"Maybe not alone. But you see, this time I've brought friends."

Anna scoffed. "Yeah right. Friends? you don't have friends."

No sooner had she said those words, the door flew open and the three brothers came rushing in. "Guards! guards!" Christian screamed.

Hans stared at the thief in disbelief. "Will you shut up! are you trying to give away our location?"

Anna took this as an opportunity to scream for assistance. "GUARDS! IN HERE! HELP! HELP!"

Hans quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "You do that again, I'll slit your throat, then I'll do the same to lover boy over there. Then I'll make Elsa wish she was ever born, do you hear me?"

Anna let out a muffled yes, whilst weakly nodding.

Hans tugged harder at her hair. "I can't hear you!" He withdrew his hand from her mouth, allowing her to answer him.

"Yes," she whispered meekly.

Now the three brothers had calmed significantly, they had a good chance to look at the woman Hans had in his grasp.

Gunter stepped forward. His eyes roaming over every inch of her body, which was only covered by her thin nightgown. "So she's the Princess, eh? she doesn't look much like a Princess."

"You get away from her!" came a loud authoritative voice from across the room. All five occupants turned to the direction of Kristoff, who had regained consciousness and was now staggering towards them.

"Who the hell is this?" Wilheim snapped.

"Just some peasant," Hans growled. "Who is of no use to us. Kill him!"

"Please No!" Anna screamed.

Without hesitation, Wilheim raised his crossbow until it was leveled straight at the ice master, and then fired. Kristoff had no time to react as the arrow was released, hitting him in the right side of his abdomen. All Kristoff felt was hot seering pain as the arrow tore through his flesh. He let out a loud, painful groan before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Anna let out a panic-stricken cry as she struggled out of Hans' grasp. She no longer cared about the knife perched at her throat. All she cared about was her husband. "Kristoff?" She heard a weak groan, but before she could assess the damage any further, she felt a hand grab her wrist and she was dragged back across the floor. "Kristoff! Kristoff!"

"Let's get out of here," Hans commanded.

* * *

Captain Bergman had been waiting patiently for his men to check in with their hourly update. After the Queen had given him strict instructions to increase security, he had been making double sure he was being kept fully informed on all activity that was going on in and around the castle grounds, even if was deemed non-suspicious. Now though, it was fifteen minutes past the time, and he was starting to become concerned.

"They better not be slacking," he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his armor and sword and took to the palace grounds. He made his way around the entire courtyard, but found no guards in sight. He then walked hastily to the castle gates, only to find the three men who had been posted there were also missing. _There better be a good explanation for this!_

As he quickly sprinted back towards the castle, he noticed something lying on the floor. He bent down to pick up the object. _What the hell...an arrow?_ Using his lantern he shone the light towards the ground, only to discover blood splattering the cobblestones. Panic consumed him as he bolted inside the Palace. _I need to alert the Queen immediately of a possible intruder._

On his way through the castle, he noticed three guards racing from the opposite direction. They were breathless, their chests heaving. "Captain Bergman," one of the guards began. "A...Albert...H-Heins...Peter...Magnus...Bjorn and Fredrick...they're dead...all of them are dead!"

Captain Bergman was not about to waste another second. "We have to warn the Queen!" Bergman bounded up the staircase three steps at a time, followed by the guards.

Not even bothering to knock, the Captain burst into the Queen's chambers. "Queen Elsa, Your Majesty! Please wake up!"

Elsa woke with a start at the gruff, commanding voice. "Captain Bergman! what is the meaning of this?"

"Your Majesty. We have reason to believe there maybe an intruder in the castle. We need to get you to safety immediately."

"I need to get Anna," Elsa insisted.

Captain Bergman ordered two of the guards that were with him to wake the Princess. He turned back to Elsa who was now out of bed and fastening her robe. "Now come Your Majesty...hurry."

Elsa knew she couldn't leave the castle without Anna, so as soon as Captain Bergman began leading her down the hallway in the opposite direction to Anna's room, she protested instantly. "I'm not leaving without my sister!"

"Please, Your Majesty. It is imperative we get you out of the castle. For your own safety."

"I can easily take care of myself," she implored. "Now I'm going to get my sister."

Bergman had no choice but to follow, yet no sooner had they rounded the corner back towards the Princess' room, they were met with a terrifying scene. The guards who had gone to retrieve Anna, were lying either unconscious or dead on the floor, and the Princess herself was being held against her will by a man, whom Captain Bergman recognized as Prince Hans. The three other assailants he didn't recognize, but they still stood there menacingly, dangerous weapons in hand.

Without hesitation, Elsa stepped forward. Seeing her sister at the the hands of that monster, she could already feel the coldness welling up inside of her.

Hans pulled Anna closer in front of him as he greeted the Queen. "Hello Elsa. Long time no see."

* * *

**Reviews are nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, you guys are awesome. Okay I would like to give a friendly warning. After this chapter things will be become a little darkish.**

**Guest review: You are right. Hans has much more animosity towards Anna, then he does Elsa.**

**Anyway please read and enjoy, and please be kind and review.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

The three brothers stood there, awestruck. Their mouths were agape as Elsa moved gracefully down the hall. None of them had expected this so called Snow Queen to be quite this beautiful and alluring.

Wilheim studied the redhead, before his gaze flicked back to the blonde now standing regally poised in front of them. "Are you two sure that you're sisters? cause somehow I'm not seeing the family resemblance."

Elsa said nothing as she passed by Wilheim and perched herself in front of Hans and Anna, her steely gaze unwavering. "Let my sister go!" Elsa hissed, desperately attempting to conceal the fear growing inside of her.

Hans glared at the Queen, his emerald eyes displaying nothing but pure malice. "Oh I don't think I want to be doing that. After all, she's quite the prize."

"Take me instead," Elsa offered, without hesitation. "You don't need her."

_What is she doing? _"No Elsa!" Anna screeched.

Hans stifled a chuckle. "Well Elsa, I guess I should be flattered. Who would have thought it. The virtuous Queen of Arendelle throwing herself at me. I mean, I know I'm handsome, intelligent, charming-"

She abruptly cut him off as her eyes glimmered with impatience, and annoyance. "Enough!" she roared, before regaining her composure. "Now, why don't you just let my sister go? You and I both know she doesn't have anything to offer. I on the other hand..."

Now it was his time to interrupt her. "Shut-up woman. I'm trying to think!" The hallway fell into an uncomfortable, eerie, almost agonizing silence, as if Hans was half contemplating her proposal. _Anna? Elsa? Anna? Elsa? No, definitely Anna. This is all her fault. This palace brat publicly humiliated me. She has to pay._

Feeling a new sense of bitterness towards the Princess, he twisted her arms forcibly behind her back, almost ripping them from her sockets as his lips curled upwards into a snarl. "Well as tempting an offer that may be, Your Majesty. I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. You see, Anna here has been a very bad girl, and she needs to be punished accordingly."

"This is an outrage! If you know what is good for you boy, you'll release the Princess immediately," Captain Bergman's commanding voice roared from behind the Queen.

Hans laughed mockingly. "I think you're forgetting who is in charge here, Captain."

"If you don't hand over the Princess this instance, I will have no choice, but to place you all under arrest." Captain Bergman barked, raising his sword in front of him.

"Tell your Captain here to stand down Elsa, or I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt your dear little sister," Hans warned, as he pressed the knife to Anna's cheek."

Anna was determined not to give Hans the satisfaction of letting him see how terrified she actually was. Instead she gritted her teeth as the coolness of the blade made contact with her skin.

Captain Bergman inched forward. He had sworn an oath to protect the Queen and the Princess, with his own life if necessary. He wasn't going to let some second rate, traitorous Prince get the upper hand.

Hans could see the determination in Bergman's eyes. He could see just how much he wanted to plunge his sword deep into his heart. _Just not today, I__'m afraid._ "Elsa dear, maybe you didn't hear so well..." he trailed off as he emphasized the point he wasn't kidding around. He dragged the blade of the knife down Anna's cheek, forcing a scream from the Princess. "Now look what you made me do!"

Elsa could feel the ice forming at her fingertips. Frost creeped up the walls and along the floor despite her attempt to remain in control.

Gunter could already feel his teeth chattering as he started to shiver uncontrollably. "U-Um... Hans...I'm...r-really...c-cold."

Wilheim wasn't fazed at all. "Your fancy powers don't scare me, Snow Queen!" He raised his crossbow at her, smirking.

Hans turned to the brother. "No! the Queen must not be harmed. What good is my act of revenge, if she is not alive to witness it."

Anna shifted in his arms. "I don't care what you do to me!" she spat defiantly.

"Is that so?" Hans sniggered wickedly. "Well maybe you don't care what happens to you, but I sure as hell think your sister does. Isn't that true Elsa?"

She didn't respond. Instead she was staring at the three men hovering at Hans' side. Although all three were armed and looked dangerous, they also seemed weak and inept. They didn't look to be willing participants in this at all. Hans had probably recruited them to help him do his dirty work, most likely with the promise of gold or jewels. Obviously they weren't aware of what a lying, manipulative snake he actually was.

Gunter took a tentative step back as her piercing blue eyes glared at him. Her icy stare was seriously freaking him out. "M-Maybe... we s-should...get out... of here! We g-got... what we c-came... for."

Hans had had enough of this sniveling coward. "Will you get a grip!"

With Hans mildy distracted, Elsa took her chance and she unleashed a bolt of ice towards him. With impressive fluidity it hit the hand which was holding the knife, sending it clattering to the floor a few feet away. The former Prince shrieked in excruciating pain as his hand began to numb, and feeling as cold as a solid piece of ice. "You bitch! you'll pay for that!"

Anna used this opportunity to inflict some damage of her own. She spun around and brought her knee up to its target.

Hans howled even louder as his hands flung to his groin area. He fell to the ground writhing around in pain.

Wilheim, seeing his so called master lying on the floor, took aim at the Princess with his crossbow. "You little wench, I'll kill you!"

"Anna, watch out!" Elsa screamed. She quickly released a blast of ice towards the thief, knocking him backwards into a nearby wall.

Christian then leapt forward, ready to attack the Queen, but Captain Bergman stepped in to protect her. Both men then engaged in battle. Christian stepped backwards, blocking Bergman's blade with his own. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and his arm was tiring. He had never been involved in this kind of combat before, and he felt like he was going to lose this fight.

The remaining guard, who up until now had kept his distance charged at Wilheim, who had seemingly recovered from Elsa's attack. But the thief was ready. With lightning speed he recovered his crossbow and with great precision he unleashed an arrow at the young soldier. He was propelled backwards and landed on the polished floor, blood pooling beneath him.

Whilst Hans and his men were temporarily distracted, Elsa grabbed hold of Anna, hugging her close, and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank goodness you're alright. Now I need to get out of the castle!"

Anna shook her head. "No, I can't. Not without you Elsa. And Kristoff... I need to get him, he's been severely injured."

As heartless as it seemed, Elsa's only concern now was for her sister. "Anna. If anything happens to me, you're next in line to the throne. I won't risk your safety, and Kristoff would understand that too. Now you have to go."

"But Elsa-"

The Queen's eyes narrowed into slits. "I said go!"

Reluctantly she agreed. "Okay Elsa."

The Queen turned back to Hans, who was now on his feet and heading towards Captain Bergman, sword in hand and a sadistic grin plastered on his face. Elsa knew exactly what he was planning to do. She instantly summoned an icicle in her hand, ready to put a stop to the former Prince.

Gunter who had been previously rooted to the spot noticed her stalking towards Hans. Deciding to offer up some assistance, he managed to land a surprise attack on the Queen. He silently appeared behind her, and before she even had time to react, he slammed her head first into a wall knocking her out instantly.

With the Snow Queen incapacitated, Hans was free to drive his sword into the unsuspecting Captain.

Bergman yelped as he felt the sword enter his body. He looked down at the tip of the blade which was now protruding through his torso. Hans then yanked the bloody sword out and watched gleefully as the burly Captain took a few stumbling steps before collapsing to the floor.

As Christian stood there, exhausted, he spotted the Princess already fleeing down the hallway. He quickly alerted Hans and his brothers. "The Princess. She's getting away!"

"Well, don't just stand there. Go after her!" Hans ordered.

After they were gone, Hans surveyed his surroundings. Now that the two guards were dead, he staggered over to the unconscious Queen who was lying face down on the floor. He turned her over, to make sure she was still alive. Apart from a large bruise forming on her forehead, and a split lip, she appeared to be breathing normally. _Hopefully she'll be out for a while._

Picking up both his knife and sword, he retreated from the scene and sprinted off down the hallway aiming to catch up with the others.

* * *

Anna had made it as far as the courtyard, when she heard footsteps thundering behind her. She turned around, half expecting it to be Elsa, so she almost died when it turned out to be the three men who were working with Hans.

"Where are you going little Princess?" Christian asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Away from you," she retaliated.

"C'mon little girl, don't be afraid," Wilheim teased. "We're not going to hurt you."

Gunter, now confident he wasn't dealing with a magical witch anymore, added. "We just want to play with you."

Anna started running faster towards the castle gates. "Guards! Guards!"

Wilheim grinned. "Sorry girly, I'm afraid they won't be coming to your rescue anytime soon."

Anna's heart sank, but she wasn't about to stand around waiting for them to catch her, so she broke into a half run across the courtyard.

Wilheim gave chase. She was fast, he would give her that, but he was just that little bit faster. He made a grab for her, sending her crashing to the ground.

Anna winced as the wind was knocked out of her, and her wrist landed at an awkward angle. She gritted her teeth at the pain coursing through her.

Wilheim leered over and flipped her onto her back, straddling her. "You're a delicious little minx, aren't you? I guess it's time for a little fun."

Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms grab him from behind, yanking him off of her. "What do you think you are doing?!" Hans roared, his face twisted in anger.

"Ah, come on. It was just a little fun. I wasn't going to do anything, I swear," Wilheim explained.

Hans didn't believe him for one second. "Well just for future reference, keep your family jewels in your pants, do you hear me?" He then hauled Anna to her feet and proceeded to restrain her by binding her wrists.

Anna cried out as the rope tightened against her already injured wrist, but her sobs were duly ignored.

Hans then led her towards the castle gates, gesturing for the brothers to follow. "C'mon men. It's time to get our little guest out of here."

Anna struggled in his grasp. "My sister will come for me."

Hans grinned maliciously. "Oh Anna. I'm counting on it."

* * *

**A/N Next chapter we will find out how Kristoff is doing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all those continuing to read. A special thank you to those who kindly left a review. It certainly keeps me motivated. If you haven't please do. I love to know what you think.**

**This chapter is the start of more darkish chapters to follow.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

Kristoff cracked open an eyelid, his vision slowly coming into focus._ What happened? _The ice master attempted to move, before emitting a loud groan as a flood of pain flowed to his abdomen. His eyes drifted down to the arrow buried deep within his flesh. With his hands trembling, he tentatively grabbed hold of the shaft and yanked the arrow out. He screamed in excruciating pain, the intensity almost sending him tumbling back into unconsciousness.

_C'mon Kristoff. You're not honestly going to let one little old arrow get the better of you, surely? _Kristoff then wearily clambered to his feet, wincing with every step he made towards the door. He pressed the wound with his hand tightly as it began to ooze with fresh, red blood. He couldn't think about that now. All he could focus on was finding Anna. The last thing he remembered was Hans with his filthy, treacherous hands all over her. _What has he done to her? If he has hurt one hair on her head I'm going to choke the life right out of him._

Kristoff staggered out into the hallway, desperately calling his wife's name. "Anna! Anna!" As he continued further along, his eyes widened in shock. There sprawled out on the floor, covered in blood were two of the Queen's guards. His heart then skipped a beat as lying close by was the slender form of the Queen herself, unmoving. With a sense of urgency, Kristoff propelled himself forward and fell to his knees beside her. "Elsa?!" He gently shook her. "Elsa?!"

"Anna," she groaned, as her eyes fluttered open.

Kristoff shook his head. "No, it's me Kristoff. Are you hurt?" he asked concernedly, as he assisted her into a sitting position.

Elsa's head was throbbing. She delicately touched her forehead noting the evident lump. She tried to stand, until a feeling of impending dizziness suddenly overwhelmed her.

Kristoff quickly steadied her. "Maybe you should sit down. You could have a concussion."

She nodded reassuringly. "I'm fine. Now come on, we have to find Anna. I told her to get out of the castle. I have to know if she's okay."

Kristoff mumbled incoherently as he stumbled sideways falling against the wall, his hand now covered in blood.

Elsa was at his side in a heartbeat, noticing the wound to his stomach. "Kristoff, you're bleeding."

Attempting to put on a brave face in front of his sister-in-law, he shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

"Let me see," she asked softly.

"Really it's-"

But he was interrupted by a sudden, soothing sensation. Ice was forming over the wound, staunching the bleeding and numbing the pain. "This should help. But we really do need to get you proper medical attention."

He gave her one of his brotherly hugs. "Thank you, Elsa. I really-"

They were both cut off by a coughing sound coming from the opposite side of the hallway. Elsa's eyes darted across to see Captain Bergman still alive, but only barely. He was struggling to breathe, and shivering with cold.

"Captain Bergman?" Elsa moved towards him, dropping down beside her loyal and trusty guard.

He reached out, gripping her hand tightly with his own bloody one. "I'm s-so... sorry Your Majesty. I f-failed... you."

"Sshh, don't try to talk. You're going to be fine," she reassured him. Although it was obvious from the severity of his wound, everything wasn't going to be okay.

"I appreciate your kind words, Your Majesty. But I'm dying, and nothing can stop that."

Elsa summoned a ball of ice in her hand, but before she had the chance to lay it upon his wound, he stopped her. "I a-appreciate... you t-trying to... help, b-but... my injury is way too s-severe, even... for your... ice magic."

Elsa insisted. "Please, just let me try."

"The... only thing t-that matters now is finding the P-Princess. That... bastard, Prince Hans.. he sent those goons of his after her. She c-could be in great d-danger. I am so s-sorry I couldn't... p-protect her..." With one last shuddering breath, his eyes closed and his body eventually stilled.

She felt his hand go limp and an icy tear slowly rolled down her cheek, as she silently mourned him. Kristoff stood behind her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Wasting no time, Elsa leapt to her feet. "I need to find Anna, Now!" The Queen then bolted from the castle, trailing ice behind her as she went. Kristoff followed, almost slipping as he desperately fought to keep up with her.

"Anna! Anna! where are you?" Panic set in as she searched the entire castle and grounds without success. _This can't be happening. _Terror grew inside of her as she flattened herself against the wall. _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. _But it was too late, a mini snowstorm was already manifesting itself around her.

His chest was heaving and he felt extremely nauseous by the time he caught sight of her. Elsa was standing in the courtyard, in the midst of a swirling whirlwind of ice and snow. She looked fearful, and on the verge of losing control. Kristoff doubled over in pain, before struggling towards her. Ignoring the blizzard she was busy creating, he frantically put his hands on her shoulders. "Elsa! Elsa! you need to calm down."

"Anna..." she gasped. "Hans has her. He has my sister," she cried, panicking further as the storm gathered momentum.

"We... don't... know ...that," Kristoff stammered. Although deep down he knew it had to be the truth. What other explanation could there be? Hans and his men were gone, and so was Anna. "Elsa, look at me!" He was just as torn up as she was over Anna's disappearance, but he knew she wasn't helping the situation either. "Please, Elsa. You have to stop this!"

"I can't lose her. I...I don't... want to be alone. I need her." Elsa hated to admit it, but now there was no holding it back. "I need her Kristoff, much more then she'll ever need me."

"We'll find her. I promise." Hesitantly, he embraced her and stroked her hair. He had always managed to calm Anna this way, so he hoped he could calm her sister in the same way too.

Elsa allowed him to console her, finding comfort in his warmth. Feeling an overwhelming sense of contentment, the magical blizzard instantly dissipated, calm returning once again. She savored his touch for a few moments longer, but then she pulled back, composing herself once more. "I'm sorry Kristoff, but there is no we. You're injured and require a doctor."

"Elsa-"

She quickly shushed him. "Kristoff, please. Anna would never forgive me if anything were to happen to you."

"And she would never forgive me if I let anything happen to _you_," he countered.

Although grateful for his concern, Elsa knew she couldn't let him come along. "I can take care of myself. Now let's get you back inside the castle. I need to alert Kai and the others."

She then assisted him back inside. Once she knew he was safe and being taken care of, she could focus on finding her sister.

_I just hope I'm not too late._

* * *

"Where are you taking me?!" Anna demanded, as Hans forcibly dragged her through the dark forest. "I want to know now!"

The former Prince ignored her, only grasping her arm tighter as he continued to lead her through the trees.

She struggled against his strong vice-like grip. "Answer me!" however her little outburst only gained her a smirk from her captor.

Wilheim rolled his eyes at her excessive questioning. "Don't you ever shut up?!"

Anna scowled at him, before turning her attention back to Hans. "Well? I'm not going any further, unless you tell me where we're going."

Hans whirled around, until he was at eye-level with her. "I've just about had enough of your whining, irriating voice Princess. It's seriously beginning to grate on me!" He whipped his knife out, waving it haphazardly in front of her face. "So if you value your life, I suggest you shut-up."

"Put the knife away, Hans," Anna retaliated. "We both know you're not going to kill me. Otherwise you would have done it already."

Hans lowered the knife to her chest. With the tip of the blade pointed towards her, he grinned. "Maybe not, but I can still make things awfully unpleasant for you. Now be quiet and walk."

Anna lifted her chin high, spitting out her next words vehemently. "I'm not scared of you, Hans. You think you're all powerful, but you're nothing. You're just sad, lonely and pathetic."

Hans' tolerance was spent, and with one swift motion he backhanded her hard across the face. She gasped, the hit taking her somewhat by surprise

The three brothers jeered, before Wilheim leaned in close to the Princess. "That'll teach ya. At least maybe now we'll get some peace."

Hans grabbed her roughly by her arm, his face contorted into an evil grimace. Then, reaching into the pocket of his overcoat he took out a handkerchief and swiftly wrapped it around her mouth, gagging her. "Ah, that's so much better."

She scowled at him in frustration, but he didn't pay attention. Instead he left her in the capable hands of the three brothers as he scooted on ahead.

Christian clutched her around the waist tightly, sneering at her. "You really have no idea what Hans has in store for you, do you?"

Anna shook her head, although she had a faint idea. After all, she hardly thought he had kidnapped her so they could enjoy krumkake and chocolate fondue together.

Before he could indulge her with further details, Hans appeared before them, his face beaming. "I found it." He turned to the Princess. "Oh Anna darling, you're going to love it." He coaxed her towards the clearing a few feet ahead, and that was when she saw it. A large, gray bricked building looming in the distance. It looked to be an abandoned fortress, somewhere dark, dismal and certainly inhospitable.

The party of five trudged through the undergrowth that surrounded the fortress. Anna's muffled cries alerted Hans as he noticed that her feet were sore and bleeding from having to step barefoot onto the hard, brittle ground, filled with rocks, sharp twigs and gravel. As she was forced along, she tripped over a loose rock, twisting her ankle and landing harshly.

"Get up!" Wilheim ordered, kicking her cruelly in her side.

Anna tried to stand, but her leg gave way and she crumpled back to the ground. Hans grabbed her bound wrists and began dragging her along the rough surface.

The gag dropped from her mouth and Anna screamed out as her knees scraped along the rugged terrain. The nightgown she was wearing did nothing to protect her, and she soon found her skin red, raw and peeling. "Hans please," she begged.

"We're almost there, Princess." After a few moments Anna found herself being hoisted to a standing position by both Christian and Wilheim.

"What is this place?" she asked in a weakened, timid voice.

The former Prince grinned with malevolence. "This is your new home Anna. This is where the fun begins."

Suddenly the Princess felt very afraid. "What...kind...of fun?"

Hans laughed sinisterly. "Well that would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?" As he forced her inside, she almost threw up at the stench. It was overpowering. The smell of rotting flesh still hung in the air. Rats scurried across the floor in front of her, a few even began nibbling at her toes. She screeched as she flung her foot back and forth in an attempt to get them off of her.

"If you've brought me here to kill me, then just get it over with," she snapped.

Hans cupped her chin. "I don't want to kill you Anna, at least not yet. Besides we haven't even invited our guest of honor yet."

"And who would that be?"

"Well, Elsa of course. I mean, you did want your dear sister to join us, didn't you?"

Anna chuckled. "I hope she freezes you all into popsicles. You'll never stand a chance against her powers."

"Funny that, cause I didn't see her powers being that effective back at the palace," Hans stated. "Anyway, I have a little something prepared for your sister...but we don't need to talk about that now."

Anna, more then a little concerned now, demanded to know more. "What are you going to do to her?!"

Hans smiled darkly. "Oh Anna. What makes you think I'm going to do anything to her?"

The Princess scoffed. "Because you said it yourself. You want revenge."

He took a step towards her, leaning in until she could feel his hot breath on her face. "You're right. I do want revenge, but I promise, I'm not going to hurt Elsa." He then positioned himself, whispering menacingly in her ear...

"You are!"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you once again for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And of course to those following etc.**

**Nothing I can say about this chapter except enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

There were collective gasps from the three brothers who had been stood silently next to their leader.

Frozen in shock, Anna just stared at the former Prince leering over her. "Wait, what?" She had sworn she hadn't heard him correctly.

Hans flashed a chilling grin. "Oh do excuse me Princess. Did I not make myself clear enough? I said you will be the one that will be hurting your sister."

Anna simply chortled. "If you think I'm going to hurt Elsa, then you're more crazier then I thought." She crossed her arms defiantly. "Nope, no way. And you can't make me."

Hans grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not crazy Anna, I'm eccentric. And _you_ will hurt her. I can guarantee it."

"Elsa is my sister, and I love her. I would...could never hurt her."

Hans smiled broadly. "We'll see." He then turned to the brothers. "Wilheim. I'm going to need you to do me a favor. I will be requiring for you to deliver a personal invitation to the Queen."

"What me?" he questioned. "I don't think-"

With a burst of anger, Hans grabbed the thief, forcing him up against the wall. He then placed his hands around his throat, sealing off his oxygen supply. "Are you failing to comply with my request?"

Wilheim shook his head vigorously, whilst trying to pry the strong hands away from his throat.

Hans finally let go and Wilheim doubled over, gasping for much needed air, before answering. "Okay..I'll... do it."

The former Prince smiled. "That's more like it."

Once Wilheim had left safely with the letter, Hans strolled over to the Princess who was slumped in the corner. "It won't be long now Princess. Actually I'm quite looking forward to having your sister join us. Someone who just happens to be on the same intellectual level as my own, is always a bonus. Maybe I should have made more of an effort to win her affection at her coronation. Who knows what might have been."

"Elsa would never have been interested in someone like you! You're an arrogant jerk with a heart of stone."

Laughing cruelly, he whispered, "Anna, I'm deeply hurt. Is that what you really think of me? because if I remember correctly, you were the one quite desperate to marry me after just one day."

"I guess that will always be my deepest regret. And believe me, I learnt my lesson the hard way."

"You're right Anna. And sadly you're about to learn another very harsh lesson. I always win Princess. One way or another. And very soon you and your beloved sister will come to realize that too. Now tell me, what would you like to do to Elsa first? You have three choices..."

* * *

Elsa was pacing wildly across the floor to the throne room, hugging herself tightly, when Kai entered.

The head servant bowed before her. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa was not focused on formalities right now, but more on the condition of her brother-in-law. "Has there been any word on Kristoff?"

"I've been informed by Doctor Peterson, that he's going to make it. He's lost quite a lot of blood, and he will be weak for some time. But the lad is strong. The doctor is confident he will make a complete recovery."

Elsa smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Kai."

"Um...Your Majesty, before I leave. Has there been any word on the Princess?" he queried as delicately as possible.

The young Queen turned to face him. "No, not yet. I should be out there looking for her. But I have no idea where to even start."

"I cannot believe that bastard had to audacity to come back here, much less kidnap the Princess. I wish I could have been there, I would have...have..."

Elsa interjected. "You could have been hurt...or even worse, killed too. Even my powers were no use against him."

"From what it seems, you did the best you could."

"No Kai. Because of my incompetence, Anna is out there god knows where, with that maniac. And Captain Bergman and that other young guard are dead."

The servant glanced at his Queen worriedly. "Don't blame yourself, Your Majesty."

Just then Gerda burst into the room. "Queen Elsa, Your Majesty. This was just delivered to us."

Elsa took the letter from her head maid. "Thank you Gerda." She opened out the piece of parchment and began to read.

_ Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

_Hans Westerguard and Her royal Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle, formally invite you to be the guest of honor at their house warming party._

_Be here by eight and don't be late._

_Fun and games do await._

_Directions are as follows..._

Elsa unfolded another piece of parchment showing a shoddy hand drawn map. "The western province," she muttered under her breath.

"Is it from him?" Kai asked curiously.

"Yes...I-I need to go."

"Wait, Your Majesty. You cannot go alone. I absolutely forbid it. This man is dangerous, and like you said, this time he has three accomplices."

"Kai! I am going alone. I will simply not risk anymore men's lives."

"But Your Majesty. These men have a sworn duty to protect you."

"No Kai. Now please. Hans has issued a deadline. I have to be going. Just...just take care of Kristoff for me."

* * *

Kristoff awoke to the familiar face of Gerda, smiling softly down at him. "You're awake."

"Yeah, I guess I am." He shifted uncomfortably, hissing through clenched teeth at the pain radiating from his abdomen.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Like I've been shot with an arrow," he chuckled humorlessly. "How is it, the wound I mean?"

The elderly maid cast him a reassurring smile. "You're going to heal up just fine. But the doctor said you will need to rest for a good week or so."

_No, no, simply won't do. _"A week? I can't rest for a week. I need to find Anna."

"Calm down my dear. Her Majesty has already left in pursuit of Princess Anna."

"W-What, when?"

"Oh, some time ago now. Just after she received the letter."

"What kind of letter? when?"

Gerda squeezed his hand gently. "Well she didn't really elaborate on what it said. But it was obvious from her reaction, and then how quickly she left the castle, it was from that man. There was also some kind of map attached to it."

"A map?" Kristoff inquired. "To where?"

The maid shook her head. "I really shouldn't say anymore."

"Gerda, please. It's important."

"I heard her Majesty mention something about the Western Province. That's all I know."

Kristoff clutched his heavily bandaged side as he clambered out of bed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The ice master could feel his heart thudding in his chest. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going after her."

"Oh no, no, no, no. You are under doctors orders to rest. Your injury is nowhere near close to healing. You really do need to lay back down."

"Anna is my wife, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Elsa go alone."

"Her Majesty already turned down the assistance of the palace guards," Gerda explained. "I also know she would not want you to go risking your life out there. And just think about what Princess Anna will say when she returns, if she were to discover you've needlessly ended up aggravating your injury even further."

Kristoff sank back down. "You're right."

Gerda flashed a smile. "That's more like it. Now why don't I go and prepare you some of my fine vegetable soup?"

"That would be lovely."

As soon as the older woman left the room, Kristoff swung his legs over the side of the bed and staggered across to the wardrobe to obtain some clean clothing. His legs wobbled and he winced with the sudden movement, but he knew If he stood any chance of catching Elsa up, he needed to leave promptly.

* * *

Elsa squinted from the rays of the sun. The heat on her back had forced her to rest at a small river. She knelt down beside the riverbank and cupped her hands in the clear, calm water. The liquid was so refreshing. She splashed some over her face, and then gathered some more in her hands so she could have a drink.

She hadn't thought about what would happen once she found Anna. She had no plan. Hans was obviously going to be ready for her, and she was pretty sure he wasn't going to just let her sister go without a fight. He was devious and cunning, she would give him that. She knew full well what he was capable of. She had seen up close and personal how sadistic he could be.

As she stood to continue her journey, she heard a rustling noise from behind her. The sound seemed to be coming from some nearby bushes. Elsa froze. Her first thought was that it was Hans, or one of his henchmen. _No, that really makes no sense. _

The Queen took a defensive stance, arm outstretched ready to unleash her power on anyone who dared to attack her. She listed intensely to the heavy footsteps. Her heart was pounding as a figure loomed before her. Instinctively she summoned a icicle in her hand as the stranger slowly approached her. She gripped the sharp weapon tightly, ready to strike if need be.

The figure was almost upon her and she lunged forward. Suddenly, she felt two large hands latch onto her wrists.

"Hey Elsa. Lighten up, it's just me." He plucked the sharp instrument from her delicate hands and threw it unceremoniously to the ground.

"K-Kristoff? what are doing here? You could have been killed."

"Thank you for that clever observation, favorite sister-in-law. But I came to help you find Anna."

Elsa huffed in exasperation, before turning swiftly and walking steadily away from him. "You can't be here Kristoff. It's not safe. I told you to stay at the castle. Why did you disobey me?"

"Because Anna is my wife, and I was kind of concerned for your welfare. Hans is a crazed lunatic, and powers or no powers you may need my help."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or outraged that you chose to come along, despite you're injury."

"Look, this is my choice Elsa. I'm a big boy now," Kristoff pointed out.

"Fine. But you do exactly as I tell you. Do I make myself clear?"

Kristoff grinned from ear to ear. "Crystal, Your Majesty."

* * *

"So what's it going to be Princess?" Hans asked Anna for what seemed like the tenth time.

Anna had refused to pick any of the torture methods Hans had chosen to inflict on Elsa. "I'm not doing it!"

Hans was running out of patience. "Pick one Princess, or I'm going to have to make the choice for you."

As hard as she tried to restrain herself from crying, a tear threatened to escape. "Please don't make me choose, please."

"Okay Anna. You leave me no choice." He crouched down in front of the now weeping girl. "Hmmm, I wonder just how long your sister is able to hold her breath for?"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to those who kindly reviewed the last chapter, and of course to those following or who have favorited.**

**This chapter will contain mild violence and some bad language.**

***I will also like to say that the next chapter will contain darker, more violent material.***

**Anyway nothing more to say except read and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

"C'mon Elsa, we've been walking for hours. Do you think we could at least stop for a rest," Kristoff groaned, as he fought to keep up with the Queen.

Elsa slowed, but she didn't stop. "I can't rest Kristoff. I need to get to Anna."

Kristoff picked up his pace, ignoring the shooting pain in his side. He couldn't admit to Elsa that the skin surrounding his injury felt like it was on fire. Or that he was having bouts of dizziness and nausea. He had to stay strong, for her, for Anna. "So, do you have some kind of plan about what you're going to do once we find Anna?" Kristoff then inquired.

"Not really," she admitted truthfully.

Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks. "You mean to tell me, that we're going into enemy territory, as so to speak, and you don't have a plan!"

"Do you?" she countered icily.

Elsa's cold demenor caused him to stammer. "W-Well...no...but..it's different."

"How so?" she demanded, her gaze still fully locked onto him. Her blue orbs penetrating.

Kristoff quivered nervously "It's just...you're the... Queen. You have to plan for things all the time."

"This is not something you can ever plan for, Kristoff. As a matter of fact, I hadn't planned for you to be tagging along," Elsa reminded him.

The ice master suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry for coming. Really, I'm just slowing you down, I admit it. But I couldn't just sit there, thinking of what that monster could be doing to Anna. I mean what if he has hurt or ...or worse."

Elsa's gaze softened as she stared at her brother-in-law. "I'm worried about her too. But I really don't think he has hurt her."

"How can you be so sure?" he queried with a hint of anxiousness.

"Because he's waiting for me. Whatever he has planned for this little act of revenge, he wants me to be part of it."

"I don't mean this to sound harsh or anything, but why Anna? why did he choose to take her?"

Elsa took no offense. "I can only guess he took Anna because she was the easier target. She has no magical ability, therefore she posed less of a threat, making her much easier to control."

"Yeah, well he's going to wish he was never born, once I'm through with him!" Kristoff raged furiously.

As much as Elsa admired his overprotective nature, she was also well aware of his current state. "Kristoff, just remember you're still recovering from a serious injury. I also don't need to tell you how dangerous, Hans and these so called friends of his are either."

Kristoff lowered his head sullenly. "Yeah, I guess you're probably right."

"Come on, we'd better get moving," Elsa urged, as she grabbed hold of his arm offering him some assistance.

As they continued over the hillside, Kristoff came to a sudden halt. "You can't be serious," he screeched, pointing dead ahead to the forest. "Do we really need to go in there? What if it's crawling with wild animals?"

Elsa stifled a giggle. "Don't worry. You're with me, remember. I'll freeze any wild animal before it has a chance to eat you alive, I promise."

Kristoff guessed her words were encouraging enough. "Well, I suppose that's at least some comfort."

"Besides, I can't imagine someone as rugged and heavily muscled as you being scared of a few wild beasties," she added, thoughtfully.

_She thinks I'm rugged and heavily muscled. "_Well to be honest, ice harvesting is very demanding. And Anna, well she certainly keeps me on my toes-"

Elsa shot out her hand, before blushing red. "I can imagine."

Kristoff shyly averted her gaze. "I'm sorry. You did not need to know that."

The wind had picked up considerably as they strode along the dirt path. He could hear it whistling through the tops of the trees. They hadn't walked very far when Kristoff felt splatters of raindrops on his head. "Just great! now it decides to rain."

A crack of lightning tore across the sky, and a roll of thunder reverberated around the entire forest. The heavens opened and the rain lashed down, soaking them both from head to toe.

Forgetting his own discomfort he grabbed her wrist and began dragging her behind him. "Elsa, we need to seek shelter. Being under all these trees in a storm is far too dangerous."

With her heart pounding she nodded in acknowledgement, before following him through the trees. Kristoff gathered speed, but with limited visibility, Elsa was finding it hard to keep up, especially with loose strands of her hair whipping at her face. She had been far too busy keeping her eyes focused on the path ahead that she neglected to notice the large tree root protruding out of the ground. Her foot connected with it, sending her sprawling to the ground with a thud. She emitted a small groan as she realized she had twisted, or even possibly sprained her ankle.

Kristoff spun around only to find the Queen on the muddy ground, clutching her ankle. "Elsa?!"

He sprinted back towards her, coming to a halt mid-step as another flash of blinding light enveloped them. Once it had passed, he was able to help his sister-in-law up from the ground. "It's okay. There's a cave up ahead where we can rest, at least until the storm passes."

Elsa shook her head. "What about Anna?"

"You're no good to Anna, if you can't even stand. Now come on." Once she was on her feet, he led her to the small opening, ushering her inside. Her legs wobbled and she sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

Kristoff crouched down in front of her. "Now would you let me take a look at that ankle of yours?"

"It's fine. I can deal with it." She placed her hand over her swollen ankle and let her ice soothe the pain. A small scream escaped her lips, until the pain gradually subsided. "It'll be fine now."

Kristoff stood at the mouth of the cave looking out at the raging storm. "Well now that we're stuck in here, try to rest. I'll keep watch. And don't worry, I won't let any wild animals eat you alive, I promise."

She quirked her lips up as her head lolled back against the cave wall, and she closed her eyes. "Well maybe five minutes rest should do it," she stated wearily. But before long she had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hans stomped across to Anna, his eyes blazing. He grabbed a handful of her hair, as he forced her to her feet, before slamming her against the wall. "I'm very disappointed in your sister, Anna. She's late. I told her not to be late. So now I have to hurt you."

"Well maybe she had the right idea and is staying far away from you!" Anna spat defiantly.

Using his body to keep her trapped, he smirked. "Anna, if only that was true. But you and I both know Elsa isn't going to leave you here. But now that it looks like she has been delayed, I maybe forced to begin without her, which does seem a shame." He moved away from her, allowing her to slide back down to the floor. Pacing back and forth, he stroked the short stubble on his chin, as if contemplating what to do next.

"What are you waiting for then? If you're going to do something, then do it, why wait?"

He crouched down in front of her, his bright green eyes glinting with malice. "Well I usually don't like to leave a woman unsatisfied, but I think I'll give Elsa a little while longer."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "You're just a coward!"

Hans stalked towards the door, looking back at her. "I'm really going to enjoy breaking you, Anna," he then concluded calmly, as he exited the room.

Hans was pacing wildly again. "That Goddamn, insolent woman! where the hell is that bitch? what kind of Queen is she; if she can't read maps, or obey instructions. Is she late for council meetings? is she late for state visits? No! she has to be on time. She has to be organized."

The three brothers were amused by Hans' obvious disdain towards the Queen. They were even more shocked by the obscenities he was throwing around.

"Maybe she's not coming," Gunter piped up. He for one would rather not have to deal with the Snow Queen again. Not considering the stakes were a lot higher this time, and she was probably pissed at him after what he did to her back at her palace.

Hans spun around. "Of course she'll come. She'd go to the ends of the earth for that nit-wit sister of hers!" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I just want to do something. I need to cause pain!"

"So do it then," Christian suggested. "I mean why wait for that bitch to show up. Get in there and show that little minx who's boss." The thief then grinned devilishly. "I may even be able to offer up a few ideas."

Hans licked his lips. "You're right. I'm sure it's not going to hurt if I have a little fun with her, before the Queen graces us with her godly presence."

The brothers squealed in delight as they followed their leader back to the room where Anna was being held. With burning hatred in his eyes, the former Prince wordlessly gripped her arm and began dragging her across the floor to the doorway.

Pain erupted from her shoulder as she felt like he was going to dislocate it, especially with the amount of force he was using. "Get up, you stupid bitch!" he commanded, whilst kicking her roughly in her side.

Anna shakily stood up, but she kept her composure. "I didn't think you had it in you!" she snapped viciously.

He grabbed her chin harshly. "I'm actually wondering where all this feistiness is coming from Anna. What happened to the sweet-natured, gentle Princess, I almost fell in love with?"

"Love? you wouldn't know the meaning of the word!"

"You're right Anna. Love makes you weak. It makes you vulnerable. And that is why my little plan is going to work. But for now I'm going to have a little fun." And with those words said, he swung his fist hard, letting it collide with her face with a loud, almighty thwack.

Anna momentarily saw stars before she fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

When she awoke, her face felt swollen, her head was pounding and her heart was beating erratically.

It was dark, much darker then it was the last time she had been awake. The air smelt of death and decay, causing her to almost wretch. After surveying her surroundings, she realized she was lying on some kind of table with her hands and feet securely bound.

"Well it's about time you awoke, Princess." Hans announced in a mocking tone.

"Drop dead!" she choked out.

"You know, Anna. You're actually quite beautiful when you're asleep. I mean, imagine all the things I could have done to you..."

Without warning, Anna spat at him. "You disgust me!"

Hans just scowled at her as he wiped the saliva from his face. He then whipped out his knife, holding it close to her. "Now that wasn't very nice, was it Anna?"

"You're not very nice!" she retaliated. "I mean. I know you're a lot of things, but not that."

Hans leaned over her grinning. "Oh don't worry Anna, sadly you're not my type... your sister on the other hand...is much more appealing."

"Hans...if you..."

"If I what Princess?"

"Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't do that."

Hans' eyes darkened. "Oh, I know you'll do whatever I want, Anna."

Her face turned serious, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I will Hans. Just please, promise me you won't do that," Anna sobbed.

Hans laughed wickedly. "Oh Anna, so gullible. Do you really think I would?"

"I wouldn't put it past you!"

"Don't get me wrong Princess. Your sister is a fine specimen, picture perfect as so to speak. But I'm into pleasure, not pain. And I like certain body parts just the way they are, if you don't mind."

She breathed a sigh of relief at the thought that at least her sister wouldn't have to endure something so horrific. But she knew Hans wouldn't be so merciful with his other forms of torture. _Please don't come Elsa, please._ She turned her head and watched as the madman sauntered to the opposite side of the room. He had picked up an object and was casually strolling back towards her with it.

In his hand he held a burning candle. His eyes displayed no emotion as he set the candle down beside her, before proceeding to unbutton her dress at her midriff.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, fear now creeping over her.

Hans didn't respond. Instead he picked up the candle, his eyes gleaming at the hot wax forming beneath the wick. He held it above her exposed stomach, before very slowly and carefully tilting it.

Anna close her eyes, bracing herself. But before any of the hot wax could drip onto her exposed stomach, Hans was interrupted when Wilheim appeared at the doorway.

"The Queen. She's here!"

Hans looked down at the Princess. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to finish this off another time." He quickly sliced through the ropes binding her, and then dragged her from the table. He held her close to him as he forced her through the door and up some steps. He kept the knife positioned at her throat the whole time.

Anna struggled furiously against his grip, but he just sneered, before tightening his hold on her further, and pushing the knife closer to her delicate skin.

"It doesn't matter how much you try to fight me, Anna. As long as I have you; you will help me get my revenge. Now let's go and welcome your dear sister."

"I don't want to hurt her," she whimpered, her entire body trembling.

Hans felt complete satisfaction, knowing that she was really struggling with what he was expecting her to do. "I'll tell you what. To show you how kind and generous I am, we'll start with something gentle. How does that sound?"

"I SAY, GO TO HELL!"

Hans chuckled. "So violent, Anna. You really are going to make me so proud."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, this chapter will contain some torture, and sexual innuendo. It's not terribly violent, but please only read if don't mind Anna and Elsa experiencing some pain. I love these characters so it actually pains me to write this. **

**Anyway read and review and comments welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

"Are you sure that's the place?" Kristoff asked, as they stood overlooking the ominous, gray, derelict building ahead of them.

Elsa held up the map in front of her. "According to this, it looks like it."

Kristoff signed. "Well, it sure looks like a place where a crazed sociopath and his minions would like to hang out."

"Indeed," Elsa muttered as she made her way through the dense undergrowth surrounding the abandoned fortress.

As Kristoff bravely followed, his senses were on high alert. "Does it seem awfully quiet to you?"

Hearing a rustling sound up ahead, Elsa halted. "Ssh, what was that?"

"I didn't hear anything," Kristoff uttered.

"Kristoff, I'm going to need to you to stay right here while I check it out," she ordered in a low whisper. "It might be possible to give the element of surprise."

"Wait, what? and have you wandering around all alone. I don't think so."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Now please, wait here," she concluded, before creeping on ahead. Her stomach growled. For a few minutes she'd forgotten how hungry she actually was. _This is no time to be thinking about food, Elsa._ Ignoring the pang of hunger for now, she carefully moved on ahead. She had only made it a few steps when she caught sight of one of Hans' men, roaming around the perimeter. She tried to duck out of sight, but she wasn't quick enough and she was soon spotted.

She raised her hand to unleash a bolt of ice at him, but it was too late. He had already slithered back inside and out of view. "Damnit!" she seethed, as she rushed back over to Kristoff.

The ice master could already see the look of panic and concern in her eyes. "What is it?"

"He saw me! Hans is going to know I'm here. The element of surprise is no longer an option."

"Well, Hans always knew we were coming at some point. And you said yourself, we're late. He was bound to be expecting us sooner or later."

A sudden thought struck her. "Wait? Hans is expecting me, but not you." She glanced back at her brother-in-law. "It's not too late for you to turn back."

"Are you kidding? Elsa, I can't leave you, and especially not Anna. Not when we're this close to getting her back."

"Fine, but just follow my instructions, and don't do anything stupid. Oh and Kristoff? I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but Anna is my top priority. Getting her out is the only thing that matters."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too."

As they approached the stone exterior, looking for a way in, an arrow flew through the air, narrowly missing them both by mere inches.

"What the hell!" Kristoff shrieked, dodging sideways out of its path. He had already experienced what being hit with an arrow felt like, and he wasn't in the mood to feel that kind of pain again, anytime soon.

This time though, Elsa was prepared and she countered the attack with a strike of her own, unleashing ice bolts in the direction of their attacker.

Another arrow came whizzing towards them, grazing Elsa's arm. She winced as a trickle of blood dripped down her arm. But it didn't deter her as she rushed forward.

Having almost been hit by a few shards of lethal ice, Christian retreated inside. He had to give Hans more great news. That although the Queen was indeed here, she wasn't alone.

* * *

Anna tripped and stumbled as Hans continue to drag her through the numerous rooms. Every muscle in her body was aching.

"Hans! Hans!" Christian screeched as he approached the twosome. "The Queen!"

Without altering his serious expression, Hans simply answered. "Yes. I am already quite aware the Queen has decided to join us."

"But there's something you don't know."

Hans' eyes darkened as he questioned the thief. "What do I not know?"

"She's brought a friend."

"Who? A palace guard?" Hans barked. "Tell me!"

"That blonde guy from back in Arendelle. The one Wilheim shot with an arrow."

_Kristoff? he's alive, _Anna inwardly thought as her pulse began racing. _But no. Why is he here?_

Hans couldn't resist laughing in amusement. "Did you hear that Princess? Looks like both your guardian angel and your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you. How interesting?"

Christian was stood patiently, waiting for his orders. "Um Hans, how would you like me to proceed?"

"Kill him!" Hans ordered.

Christian smiled back. "Gladly."

Anna screamed. "No! please, no!"

Hans put one hand to his forehead, as if he had a tremendous headache. "Will you shut-up!"

"No I will not!" Anna retaliated.

"Fine!" In one swift motion he smacked her head against the wall, knocking her out cold. "Ah, peace at last."

* * *

As Elsa first entered the fortress, she was met with a semi-darkness. Kristoff followed closely behind, his eyes flitting around for any signs of unwanted company.

"They're in here somewhere," Elsa said as she stealthily moved forward. "Just keep you eyes and ears open, and stay right behind me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well isn't that sweet," a man's gruff voice hissed in the darkness.

Elsa stood defensively, her hand already swirling a ball of ice.

"Ah, the little girl wants to play. So let's play," the voice then teased.

"Stay out of the way Kristoff," Elsa demanded as she shot a ball of ice into the darkness.

"That missed Snow Queen," she heard a different voice announce, almost mischievously.

Elsa figured they must be nothing but cowards, if they didn't have enough courage to face her. "Show yourselves?!"

"Very well." Christian stepped out, holding his crossbow out in front of him. Gunter followed, also holding a crossbow, and lastly, Wilheim appeared, sword in hand.

"Our master has been expecting you," Christian said as he directed his gaze at Elsa. Sadly, it would seem only you were invited. That means we have to get rid of your little friend here." He turned his attention to Wilheim. "Brother, would you do the honors?"

Wilheim stepped towards Kristoff, who was leaning against the wall.

"No!" Elsa sent an ice bolt flying at Wilheim, but as if anticipating it, he side-stepped avoiding it completely. Just as he raised his sword, Elsa unleashed another bolt and it impaled itself in his shoulder.

Wilheim dropped the sword, cursing loudly. "You Goddamn bitch from hell!"

Christian and Gunter both leveled their crossbows at her, ready to pull the trigger, when another voice rang out.

"Enough!"

Elsa, Kristoff, and the three brothers turned to the authoritative voice. The figure stepped out of the near darkness and Elsa instantly recognized him. "Hans!"

"Hello, Your Majesty. It is certainly a pleasure to see you again. Welcome to my humble abode." He was holding a small red-headed figure whom he let drop haphazardly to the floor.

"Anna!" she gasped, rushing to her side.

Kristoff attempted to attend to his wife, but he didn't get the chance as Wilheim brought the hilt of his sword down, sending him to the floor unconscious.

Elsa abruptly turned to see Kristoff sprawled out on the ground, but before she time to react, Hans brought his sword down upon her head, and she too was knocked out cold.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Your Majesty," Hans mocked as he poured cold water over her face, jarring her awake. Her head snapped up as she choked and spluttered, before her cerulean blue eyes locked onto his cold, green ones. Instinctively she tried to use her hands to freeze him solid, but she realized they were restrained behind her back with thick chains.

"Sorry," Hans smirked, "but I had to tie those pretty hands of yours. After all, it does seem that's where you chanel most of your power from. So I do hope you understand the precaution I had to undertake?"

"Where's Anna?" she spat angrily.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. Anna is quite safe, along with that funky looking donkey of hers. I did actually consider killing him. But I figured he may come in useful."

"Well you have me now, just let them both go."

"Now why would I want to go and do a thing like that. Especially as your precious little sister has an intricate part to play in my little plot."

"And what is that?" Elsa snarled. "If it's revenge you want, then do anything you want. Right now, I'm at your mercy. Do it now. Get it over with!"

Hans grinned maliciously as he came closer, brushing his hand against her cheek. "You can't rush art. Now sit tight, Your Majesty. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Anna was woken by a sharp kick to the side, and the sound of Hans' menacing voice. "Time to get up Princess. We have matters to attend to."

Anna's body screamed in protest as she tried to lift herself up from the floor. "What do you want now?!"

"It's time for that little reunion with your dear sister," He stated rather cheerfully.

_No! no! no! _"Hans please. Whatever happened to you, whatever they did to you, I'm truly sorry."

Hans' eyes narrowed at the thought of the torture he had endured at the hands of his twelve brothers. "I don't want your apology, I want you to suffer, like I suffered. Now get up!"

Anna slowly rose to her feet, and Hans grabbed her arm leading her to another darkened room where she was tossed unceremoniously to the floor.

The Princess slowly looked up, only to find Elsa sitting against the wet, mossy wall, her hands covered in thick chains.

She limped across to her sister, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh Elsa!"

Elsa wished so much that she could hold her sister in return, but it was impossible. "Anna, you're hurt," Elsa said, acknowledging the large bruise to her cheek, along with the other various cuts and scrapes littering her body.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Before Elsa could respond, Hans stepped out of the shadows clapping and jeering. "Well isn't this just a pretty picture. See Anna. I told you I can be kind and generous. But now I'm afraid it's time to start the party."

Anna held onto her sister for dear life. "No! Elsa. I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be okay," Elsa reassured her.

"Let go you foolish girl!" Hans roared. He then grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her away from her sister, before backhanding her roughly.

"Don't you touch my sister!" Elsa commanded.

Hans stalked closer to the Queen. "I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you're not in any position to be making demands." Then, without mercy, he grabbed her braid with one hand and smashed her head back against the wall.

Elsa's head exploded with pain, and her vision blurred. "Ouch!"

"Stop! you said you wouldn't hurt her," came Anna's shrill cry.

"Oops silly me. I forgot," Hans noted sarcastically. He turned back to the Queen. "Sorry, my bad." He then walked back towards the doorway gesturing to the brothers who had arrived on the scene. "Did you get the materials?"

"Yes," all three answered concurrently.

"That's what I like to hear. Now Christian you know what you need to do. Wilheim you just need to keep the Princess here entertained. And Gunter, it is your job to fetch the prisoner. Since he decided to join us, he can have a front row seat.

Anna was in a state of panic. "What are you going to do?"

"Anna, darling," Hans chuckled. "It's time for you to finally learn how heat affects ice."

Hans then turned his attention back to Elsa, his eyes glittering in delight. He held up a chain, and placed it over her head, lowering it down until it was around her neck. Then he secured the other end to a hook on the ceiling, raising her up, until her feet were barely touching the floor. Finally, he made sure the chain was tightly secured, but not too tight as to impede her breathing. "Try not to panic, Your Majesty. The chain won't cut off precious oxygen, but too much struggling is going to be painful.

Hans then stood back admiring how irresistibly, vulnerable she looked. "I guess your beauty is quite alluring," he commented, before leaning in to stroke her hair and kiss her cheek. That action elicited a soft whimper from the Queen which drove him crazy. "If you're a good girl, I'll make sure Anna doesn't hurt you too much."

Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait, what?" she choked out, squirming under his touch.

He gave her a tiny wave as he headed to the doorway. "Be back soon."

* * *

Anna wasn't sure how long she had been in the company of Wilheim, but any amount of time was too long. He was sat opposite her, staring at her lecherously, until she finally had the nerve to question him. "What are you looking at?"

His lips curled into an upwards snarl. "I'm just picturing undressing you, pinning you against the wall, and then making sweet love to you."

"You disgusting pig. How dare you!"

"Aww, don't be like that, Princess. It's been so long since I've had a real fine woman like yourself. Usually I just get lumbered with the village whores." He inched closer, until she could feel his hot, vile breath on her face. "You're mighty fine, you know that."

Anna wasted no time pushing him away. "Stay away from me!"

"Feisty, I like it," he roared as he lunged forward, grabbing the Princess and slamming her against the wall. Anna struggled as he used his bodyweight to keep her in place. "I will make you scream for me!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Get off of her this instant!" Hans swung his hand back, before his fist connected with Wilheim's face. His nose instantly gushing blood.

Hans left Wilheim cowering on the floor before he picked Anna up. "I may want revenge, but I won't have you tainted by the likes of him."

Anna didn't believe him. "Why, because you just want to do it yourself?"

Hans sniggered. "Don't flatter yourself Princess, I already told, you; you're not my type. Now come with me. It's time."

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" Anna asked as Hans handed her the red hot poker. She glanced over at her husband who was sat in the corner, looking for some kind of support. He had his head lowered as Gunter stood beside him with his crossbow trained straight at his head.

Next, she gazed up at Elsa, who had tears forming in her eyes. She rarely saw her sister cry, and her heart ached for her. "Elsa," she whispered.

Hans took his knife and proceeded to slice through Elsa's dress, exposing her torso. He then prompted Anna forward and pointed to her delicate, pale skin. "Strike her here."

Her hands shook violently as Anna brought the poker closer to her sister's flesh.

Elsa would not allow herself to show fear or weakness in front of her sister...or these men, who in her eyes were nothing more then animals.

Anna's heart was pounding loudly, her palms clammy. "I-I c-can't do it! Please don't make me do this," she implored shakily.

Hans flared in anger. "Do it Princess! or I'll have Gunter over there put an arrow in your husbands skull."

Elsa gently nodded, giving her confirmation she required. "It's okay Anna."

"I'm sorry," she cried as she placed the metal against her sister's cool skin.

Searing pain tore through her, lights exploded behind her eyes. Her body felt like it was on fire, and all she could smell was her own scorched flesh.

"Again?" Hans ordered, grinning in satisfaction.

"No! I won't do it!"

Hans grabbed Anna's arm forcing the metal back onto her sisters skin. This time to the opposite place of where she had last done it. Elsa let out a ear piercing scream, as more pain erupted within her body. She could feel the coldness within her struggling to the surface, the chains around her hands and neck were already frosting over. But as quickly as it came, it then diminished. The burning sensation ravaged her body, already suppressing her powers.

Anna fell to the floor in unspeakable turmoil, tears streaming down her face. "How could you?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Hans queried innocently.

Anna leapt to her feet, lashing out at the former Prince. She threw her hands around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"A-A little h-help here," Hans gasped, fighting for breath.

Christian pried Anna away, before pulling out a small dagger and holding it close to her throat.

Hans desperately drew in a few deep breaths before hurrying from the room.

"I always knew you were a coward," she shouted after him. But no sooner had she said those words he reappeared, now holding a large rock.

He forced her to kneel down in front of a table at the opposite end of the room. "Christian, get over here and hold her arm steady."

Panic ensued as Kristoff knew what was coming. He struggled to move, but Gunter pushed down forcefully onto his shoulder, before aiming the tip of the arrow right at the ice masters forehead.

Anna squirmed under Christian's strong grip. "No! please! Hans, please, don't do this. No!"

Christian forced her arm down and Hans picked up the rock, his eyes blazing with intensity.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about dealing with me," Hans said as he slammed the rock down on Anna's slender arm. A loud crack resonated throughout the entire room as the Princess let out a high-pitched, agonizing scream.

The room was spinning as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Anna clutched her arm trying not to faint, but darkness was slowly creeping in. She glanced at her sister one last time before falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Anna," Elsa whimpered as her sister lay there on the cold, stone floor.

Hans laughed, his face hideously contorted. "Elsa. I hope you know that was all your fault. You're so weak and pathetic. You just had to let poor Anna fight your battles, and now she has been hurt. Well let's see how you hold up to your next punishment, shall we?"

* * *

**reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have no internet access for four days and I really didn't want to try and type out on my iphone.**

**Thank you for all your continued reviews and support.**

**Anyway this chapter will contain torture so please do not read if this is an uncomfortable subject.**

**Otherwise all I can say is Poor Elsa, everyone give her a virtual hug, she is going to need it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.  
**

Anna groaned as she slowly awoke. Dazedly, she glanced around her cell which was enveloped in darkness. Although her eyes were still groggy and her vision blurred, once she had adjusted to the darkness, she could just make out that it was a different room then the one she had been in before. It was empty though, save for a few rats scurrying around.

There was no window, so she had no idea what time of day it was. How much time had passed? she had no idea. Instinctively she attempted to push herself up off the dirt floor, when she howled out in agony. _My arm! _She sensitively touched it, but as soon as her fingertips made contact with the injury, she cried out in excruciating pain. It was throbbing, the pain unbearable.

Using her good arm, she managed to maneuver her way to the corner of the room, where she pulled herself into a sitting position and hugged herself the best she could. Keeping her broken arm clutched tightly to her chest, the other she wrapped around her legs, hugging them close to her chest.

She rocked back and forth in a soothing motion. Her stomach growled and her throat felt like sandpaper. Terrifying thoughts invaded her mind, that they were never going to leave this place, at least alive anyway. So she tried to think of Kristoff, Elsa, even Sven and Olaf. That cheerful, happy snowman who never failed to bring a smile to her face.

The Princess, however was brought out of her reverie when she heard the metal door open with a clang. Focusing on the doorway she recognized Hans standing there.

"Good morning Anna, I've brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry, seeing as you've been out for a good while." He took the plate across and placed it on the floor. "How is your arm?"

"How do you think?" she spat angrily.

He extended his hand hoping to take a look, but she retreated further into the corner.

"Stay away from me. Don't touch me!"

Hans guessed he should have been prepared for such hostility. "I was only trying to help."

"Why do you care? you did this to me. Why? haven't we suffered enough? Isn't this revenge enough for you?!"

The former Prince grinned maliciously. "Not by a long shot, Princess. See, you and your sister robbed me of a Kingdom, a throne, power, and a future as King. I have experienced immense suffering because of you two. So now you have to pay the price."

Anna was seething. "We didn't rob you of anything! It was never yours to take. And whatever you do to us, Arendelle will never be yours, ever."

"Maybe not. But at least it'll help me sleep at night knowing that you and Elsa will never have it either. All she had to do was bless our marriage. But instead, that stuck up bitch just had to ruin things, didn't she? And then to add injury to insult, you...you the klutsy, childlike, butter wouldn't melt in her mouth Princess, with no magical ability whatsoever, just had to be so damn self-sacrificing, didn't she? Ugh, it makes me sick."

He was angry now, his eyes blazing. "I could just kill you now, but you know what? I'm not going to. We're only just getting started on what I have planned. Although rest assured, once I think you and Elsa have suffered enough. I'm going to make you watch as I slit her throat. And then, I'm going to bash your husband's skull in, until whatever brains he has are littering the floor. Finally, when I'm through with them, I'm going to kill you nice and slow. Whilst you bleed out here utterly alone, you'll have a long time to contemplate what you've done. "

"You're sick and twisted," Anna choked out, trying to put on a brave face.

"Eat up Princess. I'll be back for you soon. It's almost time for another round of torture Elsa."

* * *

Elsa awoke to trembling pain raging through her body. She felt delirious and feverish. Externally, her body felt cool and clammy, but internally, it felt like it was still burning with a fiery intensity. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past several hours. But now, after finally being awake and experiencing so much agony, she wished she could lie down, close her eyes and sleep forever. It was tempting, but she knew she couldn't give up. She had to be strong - for Anna.

The Queen winced further as her eyes flicked over the two burn marks which now marred her previously flawless skin. With the wounds not being treated, she knew it was only a matter of time before infection set in. Elsa had just been about to close her eyes once more when she heard the heavy footsteps approaching the room. She glanced up at the figure hunched in the doorway.

Hans smiled as he walked across to her, whilst whistling cheerfully. "Hello my dear," he greeted, stepping in front of her; his green eyes studying her intensely. "I imagine the pain you're feeling is not too pleasant just now, but believe me, it will subside in due time."

Elsa's only concern in that moment was Anna. "Where is my sister? what have you done to her?"

The former Prince lightly chortled. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. It truly amazes me that even when faced with such adversity, your first and foremost concern is for your sister. She really is special to you, isn't she? Your loyalty to each other seems to knows no bounds."

"I'd die for her," Elsa admitted, truthfully.

"How interesting?" he mused.

"Please, just tell me. What have you done to my sister? I just want to now how she is...please?"

Hans could see how distressed she was, and his expression softened momentarily. "Anna is alive, so there is no need to fret. She is also being treated with the upmost of care. I've fed her and everything. After all she is royalty. Now if you'd excuse me I've got some preperations to make. Don't worry about Anna, you'll be seeing her again real soon."

* * *

When Elsa next awoke she felt a surge of happiness at finding her sister hugging her in a warm embrace. Her familiar scent so comforting. "Anna?"

The red-head raised her head to look up at he sister. "Yeah, it's me Elsa."

"I was so worried about you. How's your arm?"

Anna glanced down at her broken limb. The pain had eased significantly, perhaps the body's coping mechanism had finally kicked in. "It still hurts a little, but it's much better then what it was."

Elsa cast her sister a sympathetic glance. "I wish I could use my powers. I could have tried to numb the pain."

"Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you." Her gaze dropped to the injuries Elsa had sustained by her own hand.

Elsa cast her a dismissive nod. "It doesn't hurt much. I promise."

Anna continued to hold onto her sister. "I'm so sorry Elsa. I didn't want to do it. He made me do it. I should have been stronger. I should have resisted. I was weak Elsa...and for that I'm so, so sorry."

"Anna it's okay, really," Elsa assured her.

"No Elsa, it's not! he's going to make me do more bad stuff to you and it's killing me. It maybe physical torture to you, but the psychological torture is a hundred times worse for me. I'd never want to hurt a human being Elsa, especially not you."

"Whatever happens Anna. Just know that I love you. I will always love you, no matter what."

"Time's up ladies," Hans announced as he stood there accompanied by his three henchmen. He cracked his knuckles. "Christian, go fetch ice boy. Gunter, please keep an eye on the Princess. Wilheim, you can help me with the Queen."

Once Hans and Wilheim had freed Elsa from her current position, Wilheim grabbed her. His rough, calloused hands gripping her arm tightly. She was too weak to stand, so this resorted to him dragging her to the center of the room and tossing her to the ground. With her hands tied behind her back, there was nothing to break her fall and she heard a sickening crunch as her wrist snapped. Before she had time to recover, Wilheim kicked her back down onto her front, and shoved his knee roughly into the curve of her spine.

"Wilheim! do be careful with her," Hans roared, almost with a hint of empathy.

Anna wanted nothing more then to go to her sister. Watching her being manhandled like that was agonizing. "GET OFF ME YOU BRUTE!" she yelled at Gunter.

The thief restrained her more forcefully then he intended, putting pressure on her broken arm, causing her to cry out. "I'm sorry Princess," he quietly apologized.

Hans sauntered to the opposite side of the room and took from his satchel the object he required. "I think a good whipping is in order," he beamed as he moved closer to the Princess, smiling.

Anna gazed at him briefly, her blue eyes dancing with hatred.

"Let's begin," Hans said with a cruel smile across his lips. He then handed Anna the whip leading her over to her sister.

Christian had arrived on the scene with Kristoff in tow. "Where d'ya want him boss?"

"Sit him over there," Hans demanded, pointing to a spot where he would be sure to get a good view.

As Kristoff was pushed to the floor, his eyes flitted to the opposite side of the room. He gritted his teeth as he watched the scene playing out in front of him. The Queen was face down on the floor, with Wilheim leering over her, and Anna was in Hans' clutches with a whip in her hand. "Goddamn it Hans! what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hans hauled Elsa to her feet, before giving a signal to Christian, who obeyed instantly.

Kristoff took in a sharp inward breath as a heavy boot collided with his own injured side.

"Master Hans would prefer not to have any further outbursts like that!" Christian barked authoratatively.

Blood seeped through his shirt as the wound reopened. Kristoff's whole body shook in uncontrollable pain, nausea slowly creeping in. He felt helpless, worthless and a complete and utter failure.

"Leave him alone," Anna demanded in a low, weak voice. "He has nothing to do with your little sick and depraved vendetta."

"Well not only did he come here uninvited, but he's also married to you. So sadly, whether you like it or not. He is just as much involved as you are." Hans then turned back to the other occupants of the room. "Now please, can we get back to business."

"I won't do it. I'm not going to hurt my sister again," Anna then blurted out as she threw the whip to the floor. "Do, whatever you want, but I'm not going to do it. Kill me. I don't care anymore." She sunk to her knees, head in her hands and sobbed.

Hans shrugged, "Pity. I was trying to keep you as unmarked as possible, Anna. But you leave me no choice." He quickly turned to Elsa. "Change her mind, sweet cheeks, otherwise your sister isn't going to look so pretty anymore."

Elsa knew she couldn't let Anna suffer because of her. "Anna, it's okay really. Just do it."

Anna was pleading now. "I can't do it Elsa. I just can't. I love you too much to hurt you."

Elsa's blue orbs met Anna's teary ones. "It's just a little pain, nothing I can't handle. I won't think any less of you Anna. No matter what, I will love you. Now please, just do as he says."

Anna nodded regrettably, before reluctantly picking up the whip and clambering to her feet.

Hans whispered menacingly into Elsa's ear. "Such a good girl."

Once Anna was in position, she was trembling. At least she was whipping her on the back, that way she didn't have to look at her whilst she carried out this latest method of torture.

"Now make her bleed, sweetheart," Hans barked.

Anna raised the whip and Elsa's jaw clenched waiting for the impact. The first lash though was tame and didn't even cut through the dress she was wearing.

Hans was furious. "That was feeble, Princess. Try it again, harder this time."

Anna brought the whip down a little harsher, causing Elsa to wince in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, unimaginable guilt raging through her.

"Oh for Goodness sakes Anna, you're not even trying." Hans snatched the whip and slapped it across Elsa's back. It cut in deeply, causing red blood to seep through her dress. Another lash, and more blood began to trickle down her back.

Anna covered her eyes, not wanting to look at the pain being inflicted on her sister.

The next lash had Elsa in tears. She bit her lip attempting to stifle a scream as pain exploded through her entire body. Blood was now pooling at her feet and she felt like she was going to pass out.

Another blow, then another and then another, each one cutting in more deeply. Elsa was on the verge of collaspe before a voice rang out.

"STOP!"

Hans turned in the direction of Kristoff, who had given the order. "Aww, don't tell me you're getting squeamish ice boy?"

"No. I'm not sqeamish at all. But can't you see she's suffered enough."

Watching the ice master's concerned expression, Hans' face broke out into a smirk. "You seem awfully concerned for her wellbeing, ice boy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for your dear sister-in-law."

_Of course I'm concerned. She's the Queen of Arendelle. Not to mention, Anna's sister. _"That's ridiculous," Kristoff countered. He glanced across to Anna who was staring at him confusedly.

The former Prince's eyes glinted with malice. "I mean, let's face it. You work with ice, and Elsa here can control ice. So it only makes sense that you'd be much more compatible."

Anna chimed in angrily. "How dare you suggest such a thing!"

Waving his hand to dismiss her little outcry. Hans gazed back down at Kristoff. "Do you ever feel that maybe...just maybe you chose the wrong sister? I mean, look at her."

Wilheim and Gunter spun Elsa around to face him.

"Isn't she just the picture of perfection? Admittedly, she's not looking too hot at the moment, but once she's cleaned up, she'll be back to her stunning self. Athough, unfortunately she will bear a few scars. Anyway. Aren't you the least bit jealous that Elsa is gorgeous and Anna is so plain Jane, as so to speak?"

Kristoff lashed out. "I don't care how beautiful she is. I fell in love with Anna. She maybe a little klutsy, even naive and childish at times. But she is also kind-hearted, compassionate and selfless."

After hearing his explanation, Hans walked back over to Anna. "And what about you Anna? Do you ever worry that maybe your husband prefers your sister? Do you ever get concerned that he may find her more attractive? I mean let's be honest, what man wouldn't?"

"Kristoff would never betray me, and especially with Elsa. He loves me. He married me. You're just trying to..to-"

"Ah," Hans interjected. "But isn't it safe to say, Anna. That just maybe I've planted that seed of doubt in your mind?"

"NO!"

"Okay. Well if you trust him whole-heartedly. Let's put Kristoff to the test."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter.**

**Now this chapter will have milder violence. But there will be use of some sexual innuendo - just a warning. Nothing graphic at all.**

**Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.  
**

Hans waited for their glorified reactions, yet all he received was a roomful of very confused faces. _Oh w__ell they're about to find out what I have planned soon enough._ Plotting and scheming was his speciality, and he couldn't wait to get his next plan underway.

Elsa who had her head hung low, eyes closed was startled by a sharp sting to her cheek as Hans slapped her harshly. "Wake up sunshine! you need to be alert for this."

The Queen, with the little energy she had left, queried that statement. "What do you mean?"

Hans didn't answer. Instead he sauntered across to the ice master, until he was stood directly in front of him, arms folded, smirking delightfully. "We're going to play a little game. If you do everything I ask. Yor wife over there will not be harmed. If you choose not to comply, little Anna will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"What do I have to do?" Kristoff asked nervously.

Hans directed his gaze towards Elsa, before barking his first command. "Kiss her."

"Wait, what?" Anna piped up, well before Kristoff could even form a response.

Once he found his own voice, Kristoff added his own reaction. "What did you say?"

Hans lightly chuckled. "You heard me ice boy. Kiss her."

Kristoff shook his head vigorously. "Anything, but that."

Hans leant down, grabbing a handful of his blond hair. "I thought I explained the rules to you already. Now what is the problem?"

Kristoff winced as Hans tugged harder, merciless. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Hans asked curiously.

Kristoff grew tense. "Um...both."

Hans' eyes settled on Kristoff, boring into him as if searching his soul, waiting for a valid reason for his reluctance. "You're not afraid of a little kiss are you?"

Kristoff's eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't want to risk looking vulnerable in front of Hans. "It's not that."

Hans was growing impatient. "So what possibly could it be? What man wouldn't want the chance to kiss a powerful, hot blonde like her."

Wilheim chimed in, "I'll do it."

"Shut-up!" Hans growled. "Let the boy talk."

"B-Because...she's my sister-in-law, and my Queen," the ice master finally blurted out.

Hans smiled. "But that's not the only reason, is it? you just don't want to betray Anna, your darling wife over there."

Kristoff answered with resolve. "That's right. I would never betray Anna, with anyone. Even Elsa."

Another smug grin flashed across his lips. "Oh maybe this will change your mind." The former Prince clicked his fingers at Christian who twisted Anna's arm back painfully. "Do you honestly want Anna to suffer the pain of another broken arm? or how about I start breaking her toes? That would certainly make walking difficult for her."

Kristoff could feel his heart pounding. His eyes darted to Anna, looking for some kind of support, but she was as bewildered as he was.

Hans tapped his foot rhythmically. "So, what it's going to be?"

The ice master felt like he had no choice, but to comply. "Okay..okay. I'll do it."

Anna felt hot tears streaming down her cheek. On one hand she knew Kristoff had no choice, but to do this. Yet on the other she was angry and jealous that he was going to be kissing her sister. _I'm the only one he should be kissing._

Hans smirked as he untied him, whispering a word of warning as he did so. "Try anything and I won't hesitate to cut Anna's head off."

Kristoff nodded, before slowly walking towards Elsa, who was clearly still reeling from the effects of the whipping. With his whole body shaking, and without meeting her gaze, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, before turning back towards the former Prince. "There, happy now?" He took a step back until Hans interrupted.

"No, No, No, you stupid fool. You call that a kiss? That was nowhere near a kiss. That was a peck at best. Kiss her properly, on the lips."

"No. I won't do it!"

"Start breaking her toes," Hans commanded to Christian.

Kristoff's eyes darted to Anna, his stomach twisted into knots. "Stop! I'll do it."

Anna was sobbing now as Christian kept her arm twisted back for good measure. "This is going to be a good show, Princess," he whispered tauntingly in her ear.

Kristoff once again stepped towards the Queen, until his face was mere inches from hers.

Elsa swallowed nervously. She tried to turn her head to avoid this, but his hands cupped her face as he pressed his lips against hers. Although the kiss felt warm, it was over quickly as he pulled away, blushing uncontrollably.

Hans was begging for details. "How was that? tell me, was it good?"

"Yes...No...I mean..of course not. She's my sister-in-law. It doesn't feel right."

"I think Elsa enjoyed it," Hans declared jovially.

Elsa shook her head, countering icily. "I didn't like it, I swear."

Hans' lip curled into a snarl. "Well isn't that a pity. Maybe you'll find the next part somewhat more enjoyable."

Her bright blue eyes shot daggers at the former Prince. "I doubt it."

Hans traced her jawline with a single finger. "Oh believe me. I think you'll change your mind. After all, it maybe the only chance you'll ever get to experience it."

Now her mind was whirling with terrifying thoughts. "Experience what?"_  
_

Hans just laughed as he turned his attention back to Kristoff with his second command. "Strip her!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Kristoff spat, baring his teeth. "You're out of your mind!"

"Come on. You know you want to," Hans mocked mischievously.

Kristoff's chocolate brown eyes were fixed on his in a venemous glare. "No I don't!" Unshed tears glistened in his eyes as he glanced across at Anna.

"Hans. Stop...p-please," Elsa begged, her voice wavering.

A blade flicked in front of her as Hans gave her a cruel grin. He then started to lower the tattered dress from her shoulders. "There you are ice boy. I decided to give you a little help."

Anna felt sick as she watched what was happening right before her very eyes. "Kristoff no! I don't care what they do to me. Please don't do this. Not to Elsa."

Heedless of what rationality he had left. He knew he couldn't let Anna suffer. "I can't let them hurt you Anna." _But I can't hurt Elsa either._

Elsa was feeling all her dignity crumble as Kristoff's hands roamed down to her waist, as he continued slipping down her dress. He was careful mind, so as not to aggravate her injuries.

Excitement flooded through him as Hans took Anna from her position and forced her closer to her husband and sister. "See that Anna? Why would he bother with someone like you, when he can have someone like her?" he taunted in a derisive tone.

Anna balled her fist. She spat in his face, and whilst he was busy wiping the saliva, she moved in with a punch. Hans was caught off guard and he fell to the floor. Christian was there in an instant, yanking on one of Anna's braids pulling her back.

Kristoff stopped what he was doing momentarily, until he felt the tip of Wilheim's sword at his neck. "Continue?!"

Hans picked himself up off of the floor, nursing his jaw. He then hissed in a low, menacing tone. "You bitch! I was going to be merciful. But now you're going to pay."

Kristoff had removed Elsa's entire dress now, leaving her in just her bra and panties. He lowered his gaze to the floor, closing his eyes, not daring to look.

Hans took in her exquisite beauty as he appeared behind the ice master. "Look at her! She's beautiful, is she not? Aren't you just itching to touch that soft, supple skin? I mean, I know you've probably been dreaming about it. When you're making love to Anna, don't you just wish it was Elsa instead?"

Wiping that infuriating smug expression of Hans' face was so appealing to the ice master right now, And if Anna or Elsa's lives weren't at risk, he wouldn't have hesitated. He was fueled with rage, but knew he needed to remain as calm as possible. Still though, anger welled up inside of him, bubbling to the surface. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT IS CRAZY. I WOULD NEV-"

"You hesitated," Hans promptly interjected. "But that's okay. Now you're going to get your chance."

"To what?" Kristoff questioned, although half afraid of the answer.

Hans cast a satisfied grin. "To make love to Elsa of course. Bet you never thought you'd have the chance to get intimate with a Queen, did you?"

Anna felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. Her stomach wretched trying to force up whatever it could. But as she hadn't eaten properly for days, all that came up was was sickly yellow bile. Anna spat it out, the bitter taste making her want to wretch again. "You can't do this Kristoff," she murmured weakly.

As she collapsed to the floor, Hans took the opportunity to strike and cause more pain. He stood on her broken arm, putting most of his bodyweight on the bone, causing her to scream out in agony. "What's it going to be loverboy?"

Elsa was whimpering at the thought of what Kristoff was being forced to do. _I can dissociate myself from it. For Anna's sake I can. No wait what am I saying? No. I've changed my mind. I can't. I just can't._

_This has gone too far,_ Kristoff thought. "Look I don't know what you think you're trying to achieve here, but it won't work. How many more times do I have to tell you. I love Anna. I do not, or never will have any feelings for Elsa. As a matter of fact, I hate her. She is a cold, frigid bitch. What man would ever want to be with her is beyond me? She's pathetic!" It killed him to say those vile words, but he had to, in the hope that it may deter Hans.

Anna gasped, Hans gasped, but Elsa just looked completely shocked and hurt.

Hans chuckled loudly. "Well isn't this a surprise. It seems you really do want to stay faithful to your wife. Pity though, that you made the wrong choice." Hans picked Anna up off of the floor, spinning her around to face him. He brought her closer, comforting her. "Don't worry Anna. Soon there will be no more pain, you'll be free."

Anna knitted her brow in confusion, until she felt the searing pain tearing through her body.

In one until fluid motion Hans had plunged his dagger into her.

Anna let out a blood curdling scream as she crumpled to the floor, blood gathering underneath her.

"Anna!" Kristoff shrieked running to her side.

Elsa was stunned into silence. A wave of pain hit her, she couldn't draw in a breath, as her whole body numbed. _Anna?!_

Hans stepped in front of the Queen, wiping the blade of his dagger clean. "I'm sorry Elsa. But you only have your worthless brother-in-law to blame. He really should have obeyed the rules."

* * *

**A/N Ah! Don't kill me yet!**

**Reviews appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone still following this story. **

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but hopefully the next one will be a little longer.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.  
**

"Anna!" Elsa's panic-stricken scream reveberated through the whole room. Struggling from the grasp of Gunter and Wilheim, and ignoring Hans' smug glare, she staggered across to her sister. Disregarding her lack of attire and her own injuries, she fell to her knees beside Anna. With trembling hands she tentatively reached down to the Princess who was lying on her side, and gasping like a fish out of water. "Anna, can you hear me? Anna!"

Blood. So much blood was blossoming around her abdomen, soaking through her dress. Elsa pulled her into her lap, placing her hand firmly on the wound, in a desperate attempt to staunch the bleeding. "It's okay Anna, I've got you."

Kristoff was at a loss for words as he watched his sister-in-law cradling his beloved wife in her arms. "She's...going to...be okay...isn't she?"

Anna's breaths were shallow gasps for air, but despite the blinding pain, she fought to remain conscious. Her vision was slowly darkening though, tunneling into black pinpoints.

Kristoff attempted to get closer, but Elsa's commanding words stopped him in his tracks.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Surprised by her sudden outrage, Kristoff looked up to see Hans looming over him, a hateful sneer twisting his lips.

"Oh dear, ice boy. Look what you've gone and done now!"

"This...this is your fault!" Kristoff shrieked with a look of sheer rage and burning hatred in his eyes.

Hans pointed a finger to himself innocently. "Me? How is this my fault? You were the one who disobeyed the rules. If only you would have done as I asked, then dear, sweet Anna wouldn't of had to pay the price."

Anna broke into a coughing fit, spluttering flecks of blood all over her hand, which didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening. No please, it can't be!"

_This is the end, I know it. I don't want to die. There is still so much I want to do. _Tears pooled in her eyes as Anna gazed fearfully at her sister. "Elsa?!"

"An-na," she choked out, her voice cracking, tears stinging her eyes. "It's alright. I'm right here. I won't leave you, I promise."

Laying safe in her sister's arms was at least calm and comforting. "I... w-wish we could have... had more time... together," the Princess choked out, finally accepting her imminent death.

Elsa took her hand, whispering softly, "we will Anna, we will. You're going to be fine."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Would you look at that? The virtuous Snow Queen, lying to her baby sister," Hans chastised.

Anna reached out her bloodied hand towards her sister, stroking her cheek, all her strength diminishing. "I love you Elsa. Please look after Kristoff for me, and don't be mad at him. This isn't his fault." She turned to face her husband, who was now a quivering mess. "I love you Kristoff. I'll always love you."

Elsa could see Anna was finding it much more difficult to keep awake. "Stay with me Anna...please. Arendelle needs you. I need you," Elsa declared, her heart breaking in two.

"No. Arendelle needs _you_. I'm just the spare remember. You're the only one that matters."

The Queen shook her head violently. "You matter too. Without you, Arendelle would have still been stuck in an eternal winter. Without your sacrifice I wouldn't_ be_ here today. I wouldn't _be_ the woman I am today. You made me who I am Anna. You showed me that love is stronger then fear. There was no better gift then that...then you Anna."

"But I'm tired Elsa...so tired," she murmured as the struggle to keep her eyes open was slowly failing.

"No stay with me!" Elsa urged.

Anna nodded as her eyes slipped closed. Sleep was too demanding as a peaceful warmth started to wash through her.

"A-Anna!" A cry of anguish rang out as the heartbroken Queen buried her face in her sister's hair.

"Such a pity," Wilheim derided with a smirk. "I really had a thing for her."

Unimaginable fury coalesced within his core, and without hesitation, Kristoff slammed into Wilheim, knocking him to the ground, landing vicious punches to the thief's face. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

As abruptly as his assault had started though, it quickly ended as the ice master found himself lying on the ground with everything spinning around him. Dazed and confused he struggled to a sitting position, until the tip of a sword was jabbed into his throat.

Wilheim stood there smoothing his disheveled clothing, and nursing his jaw, which to the ice master's satisfaction now had a few bruises forming.

However his delight was short-lived as a heavy boot was then slammed into his back, sending him to the ground. "Why don't we just kill him? It pretty much looks like his little wife over there is done for, so let's put him out of his misery and let him join her," Christian snarled.

"What a good idea," Hans replied. "It's not like I have any further use for him." Still focused on Christian, the former Prince handed him a sword. "You can do the honors. The Queen and I have a date with her fate."

Suddenly, Elsa was ripped from her sister's body by Hans. He roughly hauled her to her feet and shoved her into Wilheim's arms as he reached for some rope from his satchel.

Wilheim grinned as the semi-naked Queen landed in his clutches. "Ello there love."

"Where are you taking Elsa?" Kristoff piped up.

Hans sniggered," I wouldn't worry about that. I'd be more more worried about saying your goodbyes to the Princess. You know...your wife, who's dying as we speak."

"But you'd better do it quickly, before I gut you like a fish," Christian said with a hint of malice.

Gunter suddenly stepped forward offering a suggestion. "Let me kill him. I haven't really done anything fulfilling yet. And it will give me a great amount of pleasure to be the one to end his pathetic existance."

Christian glowered at his younger brother. "Are you sure you're up for the job, little bro?"

Gunter licked his lips. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine. But don't take to long about it," Hans ordered, as he tied thick rope around the Queen's hands and began dragging her behind him. He then turned to Wilheim and Christian. "Come on men, let's go.

As Christian passed by the younger man, he shot him a deadly glare. "You better not let us down brother!"

Once Hans and his brothers had vacated the room, Gunter strolled towards Kristoff, sword in hand.

Kristoff who was rocking Anna soothingly in his arms just as Elsa had done previous, looked up at his soon to be executioner. "Just get it over with, will you?"

Instead of swinging the sword at the ice master, Gunter threw the weapon to the ground. "I'm not going to kill you."

Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what? I don't believe you. You're one of them. A psychopath, working for an even bigger psychopath."

"I'm just a lowly thief. And believe you me, I didn't want any of this. But Hans, he made us help him." Gunter berated himself for allowing Hans to use him and his brothers like this, to exact his revenge on two innocent girls. "I knew Hans was going to teach the Queen and Princess a lesson. I also knew he planned to kill them after he had made them suffer enough." He quickly swiped a small tear that had formed in the corner of his eye, before continuing. "Now, how is the Princess? is she still alive?"

Kristoff gently laid Anna flat on the ground and leaned down towards her chest, listening for any sign of a heartbeat or breathing. It took several moments, but he did hear a faint beat in her chest. Her breathing was almost inaudible, but these were definite signs that she was still alive, even if only barely.

Kristoff experienced a small moment of elation. "She's alive, but the blood. She's lost so much. And she's deathly pale, and so, so cold."

"Then you must take her back to Arendelle. See she gets proper medical attention. I need to go after Hans. It seems he still has some unfinished business with the Queen and I need to stop him."

Kristoff lifted Anna's limp body into his arms. "When I get back to Arendelle, I will alert the guards. Do you have any idea which direction Hans is heading?"

"East I believe. Now please be on your way and save the Princess."

* * *

**A/N Have faith people. **

**Reviews appreciated.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Well sorry this chapter has taken a little longer then anticipated. I think I wrote it three times before I was kind of happy with it.**

**Anyway thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**I would just like to say to the guest Elsa who left a review - I did give warnings that this story would contain dark material and would include torture. If you are not happy with the content and feel Anna, Elsa and Kristoff would be offended by it then please refrain from reading. I can chooose to make story as dark as I want. It is entirely your choice if you choose to read it.**

**To everyone else who is enjoying then please continue to review and let me know what you think. Are you happy that I decided to have Gunter be kind of a good guy? I hope so because I really felt like I needed to have one of the brothers act a little sympathetic. Well enough of me going on and now onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen.  
**

"I can't believe you did that!" Elsa shrieked as Hans dragged her through a large, empty field. "You're a monster! A cold, ruthless, evil monster, and I hate you!"

"I'm no more a monster then you, Your Majesty," Hans replied to her in a calm, collected tone.

"I haven't killed anyone! And I never will," Elsa retorted.

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of, Your Majesty. How far they are willing to go. I think we've already proved that even the gentlest of souls are corruptable. That they are more then capable of inflicting pain upon those they profess to love."

Elsa scowled at him. "If you're talking about Anna. She would never have hurt me if she had a choice. You forced her to do those things."

"There's always a choice, Elsa. But still your little sister chose to inflict pain on you. I, for one would never have believed it. Sweet, innocent Anna, causing so much suffering to her own flesh and blood. But at least you don't have to worry about her and that buffoon husband of hers any longer. They got exactly what was coming to them. You should actually be thanking me. Now you can be safe in the knowledge that they are going to be nothing more then rotting corpses in the ground.

"You're completely insane," Elsa hissed, icy tears forming in her eyes.

Hans grinned, his eyes flickering with malice. "I'm not insane," he assured her. "I just wanted revenge. And finally I have it. Anna is dead, and soon all that will remain of Arendelle's beloved Queen will be ash and bone."

Elsa faltered as she heard the former Prince's words. "What?"

He stopped in front of her, gripping her chin harshly. "Oh don't look so surprised, sweet cheeks. You're nothing more then a witch, a wicked sorceress, and I intend to do what is done to all witches. Burn you at the stake. I mean, how ironic. An ice Queen destroyed by her own natural enemy...fire!"

"Burn me at the stake?" she repeated, her heart pounding.

He gripped her tighter, lifting her chin, making sure her blue eyes were level with his insane green ones. "Aren't you just dying to kill me now? Or do you believe you're still not a monster? I'm sure you wish you had those powers of yours right now, so you could strike me dead. Freeze me. Maybe stab an icicle through my heart. Or perhaps you could make a ice sword and then you could take my head clean off. I mean that is what I would have done to you, that day out on the fjord. If your stupid twit of a sister didn't get in my way, you would have been dead and buried a long time ago. But now you're going to suffer an unimaginable, painful death."

Powerless. That was all Elsa felt as Hans took hold of the rope once more and commenced dragging her along some rougher terrain. Her feet trailed over loose rocks and dirt, the shards cut into her bare ankles causing blood to trickle down her feet. She had no idea where she going, only what Hans had planned for her. She was scared, although she wouldn't let it show. _Conceal it. Don't feel it._

* * *

Kristoff must have only been walking for a few hours, but with Anna limp in his arms it felt much longer. The trek through the forest had been the worst. He had almost gotten lost amongst the thick, dense undergrowth. Sharp branches shredded what little clothing he had left, ripping at his flesh. When he finally emerged from the trees he cried tears of joy. He never thought he would ever be so happy to see daylight.

"It's alright Anna, we're almost there," he reassured her unconscious form, before kissing her gently on the forehead. The palace may have been a spec in the distance, but it spurred him on with newfound strength. For Anna's sake he had to hurry. Her pulse remained weak, her breathing labored. He had tried to remain optimistic, but he was also well aware time was of the essence. Her life was in his hands.

As soon as the ice master approached the castle, nightfall was approaching and he was beyond exhausted. His legs felt like two lumps of lead and each step was becoming harder then the last. As he approached the gates he could just make out the silhouette of two guards running towards him quickly. He heard their frantic cries as they took the Princess from his arms and immediately whisked her away. He then collasped in a heap on the ground, his vision slowly dimming. The last familiar face he saw was Kai peering down at him with a very grave, concerned look etched on his face.

* * *

Moonlight shone down as the party of four trudged across the harsh terrain. Hans kept a tight leash on Elsa, pulling her closer towards him, whilst Christian and Wilheim trailed behind.

"Where d'ya suppose Gunter's got to?" Wilheim asked his brother in a low whisper.

Christian shrugged in response. "No idea, but he'd better hurry. You know how he hates the dark."

Wilheim chuckled. "Yeah he always was the wuss of the family. That's why I was surprised he offered to kill that lump of lard, Kristoff back there."

Christian's face paled. "You don't think..."

"No way!" Wilheim said shaking his head. "Gunter maybe a wuss, but he aint stupid. He wouldn't jeopardize the mission like that."

They were both startled by Hans' defeaning roar. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MUTTERING ABOUT BACK THERE? KEEP UP WILL YOU!"

The two brothers jogged to catch up with Hans, whilst uttering their protests about being bossed about by the former Prince.

Elsa was exhausted. Her eyes drooped as she leant into Hans, barely able to walk. Her knees were so weak, and the wind was picking up, blowing bitterly against her semi-naked form.

Hans steadied the Queen, before his hand sprang around her throat, tightening, lifting her as he shook with rage. "You keep moving. Do you hear me?!" his grip tightened, choking her.

Wilheim offered a brief glance across at Hans, interrupting his assault on her. "Hey stop that! You're going to kill her."

Hans gazed at the brothers pensively. "Does that trouble you, Wilheim?"

Christian jumped to his brothers defense. "Of course it doesn't, does it brother? He's just a little concerned that Gunter hasn't shown up yet. Maybe we could rest a while. Give our brother a chance to catch us up."

Hans let out a loud sigh before agreeing. "Fine. If you two wimps need a rest, then we'll rest. Besides, it'll give Elsa here a little longer to contemplate her agonizing death, won't it your Majesty?" He crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "Well?" When he received no answer, he grabbed her braid forcefully, before backhanding her across the cheek, sending her stumbling backwards.

Unable to remain upright any longer, Elsa dropped to her knees. For the first time ever she felt weak and cold. Her mind overwhelmed with terrifying thoughts. _Burning at the stake is said to be excruciatingly painful. I just hope I suffocate from the smoke before the flames ever reach me. Whatever happens, the only saving grace is that I'll be with Anna again._

Hans could see how fragile the Queen looked. Yet he didn't really want her to die just now, after all where would the fun be in that? His boot collided with her side sending her sprawling flat out on the ground.

"Wilheim, make yourself useful and gather some wood for a fire," Hans barked. He then turned to Elsa. "You might want to get some rest. After all tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

Elsa curled herself up in the fetal position, whimpering and shivering like she had never shivered before. _Don't worry Anna. Soon we'll be together again._

* * *

Carefully and cautiously, Gunter approached the sleeping party. He had been following the group closely, biding his time, formulating a plan in his head as to how he was going to rescue the Queen without endangering his brothers lives, or more importantly his own. Hans was a dangerous man, that much he knew, so he realized he would have no choice but to wait until everyone was sleeping to put his plan into action.

He tiptoed silently around their little makeshift camp, watching and listening intently as he approached the sleeping Prince. The thief tightened his grip on his sword, raising it in front of him, ready to strike. _Do it Gunter. Plunge the blade deep into his chest. End him once and for all. _His hands shook as he hesitated. Gunter had never killed a man before and although this man was a monster he was having a hard time carrying out the task. _Do it Gunter! _ He raised the sword once again and plunged it down, yet found himself stopping a mere inch from Hans' heart. _I can't do it. Why can't I do it? Maybe because I'm not a monster like him._

Inching away from his target, his attention turned towards another familar face. He rushed forward, his eyes settling on the young Queen. He knelt down beside her, nudging her gently and brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face. She was completely still apart from the barely noticeable heaving of her chest.

Gunter continued gazing down at her, her expression was blank, but somehow she still looked peaceful. _I have to get her out of here, away from Hans. _Gunter battled with his own emotions at seeing her battered, bruised and burnt body. His stomach churned with guilt. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a apologetic tone.

Elsa suddenly groaned, her eyes opened, widening in horror, then anger at the thief hovering over her. _He killed Kristoff and now he's trying to murder me in my sleep. _She opened her mouth to scream until Gunter clamped his hand over her mouth, stifling any noise she attempted to make. His hazel eyes softened "Sshh, I'm here to help you."

_Help me? _Now she was confused. His hand brushed her cheek delicately, his touch soothing. _Is he for real? He's one of them. Why is he being so nice?_

"Listen? you have to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. Here let me untie you."

At first Elsa retreated, but then her blue eyes softened at his sudden tenderness. She gave permission for him to unbind her wrists, allowing her to soothe the friction burns caused by the rope chafing against her delicate skin.

"We have to get as far away from here as possible. Can you walk?" Gunter asked, as he reached out his hand to her.

"I think so," she replied sheepishly.

Gunter helped her to her feet and quietly led her away from fom the campsite. He cast one final look at his brothers. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

* * *

Gerda and Kai had been keeping vigil at Anna's beside ever since the doctor had attended to her. He had managed to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound. He then began by informing the two members of the palace staff that although she was extremely lucky that the blade had missed any major organs, her condition was still listed as critical. There was still a significant amount of internal damage that could take several weeks to heal, if at all.

The young Princess stirred slightly, and Gerda adjusted the blanket so she was kept as warm as possible. The elderly maid then stroked her forehead, offering comfort. "Rest now, Your Highness."

Kai sighed heavily. "I can't just sit around here whilst her Majesty is missing and the Princess is lying here seriously wounded. They are like my own daughters... and somehow I feel responsible for what has happened."

Gerda grabbed the head servants arm. "This is not your fault. You cannot allow yourself to feel responsible for anything that has happened. Now is there any word on Prince Kristoff? He maybe able to shed some light on what happened."

"We need to send out the guards immediately!" came a low, weak voice.

Both Gerda and Kai turned sharply to the doorway, where Kristoff was leaning heavily against the door frame, clutching his heavily bandaged side. "Hans has Elsa, and she is hurt... bad. We need to alert the guards and be on our way immediately."

Kai stepped forward. "Sorry lad, but this time you're not going anywhere. You need to stay here with the Princess, in case she wakes up. I will be in charge of the rescue mission. Just tell me everything you know."

* * *

**A/N Reviews appreciated.  
**


End file.
